My Child's Keeper
by lalaland33
Summary: Its 9 years after Jacob almost kissed her in the car and imprints on another girl, and Bella leaves forks pregnant but still a virgin. She comes back to Forks. Her kids are powerful than she thought. Can imprints be broken? Will she pick Edward or Jacob?
1. i'm home

(A/N)- This story takes place 9 years after Jacob Blackand Bella almost kiss but Bella picks up the phone so she doesn't have to go to Italy. Jacob ends up imprinting, so Bella leaves, mysteriously pregant while still comes back and finds about her children being much differnt than she thought. can jacob break the omprint to be with the woman he used to love? Edward will be mentioned and will show up. oh, and the New Moon movie was EPIC! So much better that Twilight. Bella is 27 years old. And she comes back to Forks with 2 children. Trust me, this story is much better than it sounds.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga, or Jacob Black. Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 1 – Home

I'm coming back to Forks, Washington for the sake of my children's safety. I had given my father, Charlie Swan, a call about my visit. He sounded happy…. During the period of time I was away, he had gotten married to Sue Clearwater and was presently living with her on the reservation. He gave me permission to live in that same old house where I spent those two most memorable years of my youth. Just as long as he got to see his grandchildren.

My nine year old daughter, Charlotte, is intelligent. She's the most observant child who just loved to soak up information like a sponge. But she was quiet. She had much love and affection for me, but it was like this over-flow of knowledge in her head was causing her to keep to herself too much. I'm afraid that the littlest of surprises may startle her and she might become insane. I know there's something she's not telling me. I want to keep her safe. I don't want her hurt.

Charlotte's skin is as pale as mine, and her eyes a deep chocolate brown. She was tall, and towered over me by half a foot, and she is NINE! The only other thing about her that was different from me was her straight satin-black hair, contrasted with my wavy brunette. She was also graceful, whereas I'm too clumsy for comfort.

Then there's my second child, Chase. He, too, is peculiar to me, I admit. He has an understanding and view of the world just as good as me. He's five! But he was talkative speaking about religion, politics, weather and gossip. It frightened me a little. I didn't want my beautiful baby being so sophisticated so soon. I want him to live his childhood as any other child. I was content when he began to watch _Blues Clues._ My baby.

Chase's skin is the same ivory shade as mine too, but his eyes were an icy blue, and his hair was a soft, white-blonde. It made me want to cry just looking at the beauty of my children. My babies. Mine.

"Mother, put on your seatbelt. We are landing," Charlotte informed me, squeezing my hand. It was another flaw my children had. Calling me _Mother _instead of just Mom.

I smiled at her. I kept her name close to Charlie's. Charlotte. Charlie.

One thing I'd never understood was how I'd given birth to her. When I had left Forks, learning of my pregnancy at 18, I was beyond confused. I had never had sex that would even _lead_ me to pregnancy. Actually, I've never even had sex in Forks. I did some blood tests, and the doctors conversant that I was still a virgin. Then how could I be in labor with Charlotte?

While living in Florida for four years with Charlotte already born, I got my Bachelor degree and a degree in teaching. That was how I'd supported the two of us. Renee offered to help pay for anything, since Phil had more than enough to support two families. But being stubborn as I am, I told her to not bother. I then moved to Carrolton, Texas, just to live in some sun. And to have a much less chance of running into a vampire. Not that the sun has ever stopped them before. After some trouble I ran with money, I quickly moved to California, living there for 5 years. Those two months in Texas was when I was pregnant with Chase.

Sure, I had my fair share of sexual relationships with a couple of Charlotte's teachers before Chase was born, but Chase didn't share any genes with them. I checked. Just me.

I was inside the airport. I grabbed our bags, and waited for any sign of Charlie. After a few seconds of searching I saw a flash of a colorful poster that screamed _Bella Swan!_ I led my children to the poster, and I was finally, in nine years, face-to-face with my father.

Charlie wasn't much older. He was only 19 years older than me, since he and Renee had married early. There was a small shade of graying in his hair on the sides, but other than that, he looked as healthy as ever. I felt a pang of guilt for putting him through my useless depression before, and over a boy! But a vampire, no less.

"Dad!" I screamed, joy filling my heart, I thought I'd explode! We were laughing and crying, just in the moment. He let me go, his gaze settling on my children. His eyes welled up, when he saw Charlotte's brown eyes that he shared, and both of their ivory colored skin shard with Renee. He wordlessly pulled them into a hug.

"Can't believe I'm a grandparent! Oh Jesus! Come here you two! Give your old man a hug!"

Charlotte and Chase didn't hesitate. "Hello Grandfather. Nice to meet you." Charlotte's formality made me and Charlie frown. My child, _be _a child.

"I'll get you guys to the house. Bella, your truck's still there. I'm not sure it'll run anymore, but give it a go. I'll have to go to La Push for a while, but I'll be back with dinner so you three can rest. Alright?"

I knew what he was hinting at. Charlie was going to tell people that I was home. And especially to one person, I knew, he really meant to tell.

"Dad, I'd appreciate it if you keep my stay a secret. I want to keep low for a while." He nodded reluctantly, getting my message. With that, we left the airport for our home.

My home.


	2. memories

Chapter 2- Memories

Charlie left as soon as he could. I doubted he could keep this secret, but then again, the two of us were alike with our quietness. Maybe he could keep this up for a while.

All I hoped for is that Jacob doesn't know, or at least he's the last person to know that I'm back. What would he think? I left him nine years ago when I got a positive on my pregnancy test. He must be wondering why l left him – though he should know very well why – and come back nine years later with a nine year old daughter and a five year old son. Added to that, I'm a single mother. He would be curious for sure. But why should he care? He told me he loved me one day and then the next day, I see with my own eyes that he's imprinted on some other woman. It wasn't fair.

Charlotte and Chase got my old room while I slept in Charlie's room. Chase was painting a picture while Charlotte read a book, in the living room. I went to my old room in search of a box full of memories. Before I'd left, I tripped over a loose floorboard in my room and found everything that reminded me remotely of Edward Cullen under there. I'd put all those things in a box with a few things that reminded me of Jacob and leave Forks. But all this stress over having children and morning sickness had practically given me amnesia.

I dumped the contents of the box onto the bed. There was that CD Edward had given me for my birthday, that last picture we took together, his favorite blue blouse he loved on me, and I'd already used one of the tickets to go to Florida: the ones that Carlisle and Esme gave me.

I put Edward's CD in the CD player and listened to my lullaby. I hummed along, crying. Edward. My Edward. Of course I still loved him. I always will till the day I die, and even longer after that. But I knew he wasn't my true love. He was just a man I loved. I looked through the pictures of Jacob with our arms around each others shoulders; Jacob with his hard face and short hair; Jacob looking at me with passionate, loving eyes. I chortled at that last picture, almost choking on my silent tears. You liar. Love me? Don't lie to me.

I fell asleep, my lullaby still replaying in my ears.

Charlotte's POV

Mother is sad. I know that. I heard her soft sobs coming from upstairs. She wasn't good at hiding the hitches in her breath. And she played such a beautiful, sad classical song so loudly.

I went upstairs to take a peek at her. Her aura was so black it scared the living hell out of me. How can someone be in so much agony? My Mother suffocating in such sadness is scary.

I didn't want mother upset. This whole town had changed her aura from happy pink, to a graying sadness. Grandfather's aura radiated a green for sadness and pink, and some blue for disappointment. I didn't understand all his emotions all together except the hunger. He must not have eaten anything. There was a secret message played between him and Mother. One that had to do something with La Push.

I realized I had these psychic powers when I turned five. It was a little magnificent and upsetting seeing all these colors all around me. I figured out they were emotions; it gave me a certain view of people differently than at first.

Chase his still developing his powers. I wish he does grow up faster so he doesn't cause any real damage. He had the powers to bring his dreams to life. I've been seeing his dreams for a while now. I keep accidentally slipping into his head in the night. None of his dreams were destructive. They were peaceful. But I'm afraid that'll change over time.

A/N: sorry the chapter was so short. I'll bring in Jacob in the next chapter, but he really comes in the third chapter. I know the story isn't all that good yet, but I promise it'll get better.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It gets me motivates!!!


	3. lies and auras

Chapter 3 – Lies and Auras

**BPOV**

It's been one month, two weeks and three days since we got here. I got a job as a teacher at Forks High School. I'd already enrolled my children at school (who are acting stranger than usual. They won't tell me a thing about what's on their mind), and Charlie's finally let that cat out of the bag. He told me everyone was so surprised and happy to hear about my return. Though, he didn't tell me the reaction to one particular person I was hoping to hear about. He didn't mention the kids whereas the entire town and reservation would go haywire.

I was dreading this day would come. I mean, sure some people recognized me in town while I went shopping, but other times they'd think I was some new member of the community.

God, I hope Jacob doesn't come here.

**Charlotte's POV**

It was after school. I made two friends. One is a girl named Melanie, and the second is a boy name Samuel. I was doing some fourth grade math: stem and leaf plot. Mother was in the shower after telling me about her long, tiring day at work. I listened, every word catching more of my attention. Mother really is a strong, wonderful person.

A loud knock woke me from my train of thought. I got up and opened the front door to a large, tall, muscled man, who looked no more than twenty. He looked so young. His skin a smooth red-brown, his dark hair cropped short, his muscles wonderfully defined and accurate. He was both shirtless and shoeless.

"Is Bella Swan here?" he asked impatiently, looking past my head, probably trying to get any glimpse of my Mother. His aura was so many conflicted colors, his emotion seemed beautiful. Pink (happiness), green (hunger ((why is everyone her hungry?))), blue (disappointment), grey (sadness), purple (neutral), red (anger), orange (jealousy), yellow (confusion) and flecks of gold for love.

"Mother is in the bath right now. Come on in, sir. She'll be out soon," I answered, still mesmerized by the beauty of his aura. His confusion, jealousy, and anger colors became more vibrant. Why? Why were people here so strange with their own feelings?

"Okay." He stepped in, and took a good look around the house. A flash of familiarity and pain crossed his face. What an interesting reaction. Maybe this was the message between Mother and Grandfather. He sat on the loveseat, thrumming his fingers on his knees. This man is really, really tall. Almost seven feet.

"I will let Mother know that you are here to see her." He nodded as I went upstairs to tell her a lie.

I opened the bathroom door. Mother never locked it, just in case there was an emergency outside, or one of us urgently needed to use the bathroom.

"Mother, Grandfather is here to see you. It's urgent. You must see him immediately." Hearing that, Mother turned off the taps. She stepped out of the tub, naked, and wrapped a towel around herself quickly. Her aura was silver, which represented a family love. Mother really loved her father with all her might.

Without putting on any other clothes other than the white towel that barely covered her mid-thigh, she ran downstairs to the eye of my lie.

**A/N: Once again, I know. This chapter was small too. Next chapter will have that very awkward moment with Bella and Jacob. You know, since she has kids and he has an imprint.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!! It gives me motivation!!!!!**


	4. flashback turnabout

Chapter 4 – Flashback Turnabout

BPOV

Charlie wanted to speak to me urgently about something. He is here. He requires to speak to me immediately. I didn't wear anything but a towel. My kids have seen me in the bath so many times before, and Charlie is my Father for Pete's sakes. He's seen my birth! It doesn't matter really.

As I ran down the stairs, I wasn't prepared to see what I saw next. My wonderful, magnificent, kind, cheerful Jacob. He just sat there staring at me. Charlotte either lied to me(which is a first) or she really thought my Jacob was her Grandfather(which is just ridiculous.) so many things flew through my head: What's he doing here? What does he think now that I have children? Is his imprint still alive?

Here's my lovely werewolf.

That horrible fateful day repeated in my head.

_**Flashback**_

___How can I be pregnant? I've never had sex in my life! How could this happen? And just when I decide that I'm in love with Jacob Black. I need to tell him. He'll understand. God! How the hell is Charlie going to take it?_

_ I jump into my old beaten red truck and drove as quickly as I could – or at least as quickly as the truck could go. Jacob was all that was in my mind. I need him now. I was passing First Beach already. I stomped on the brake and jumped out, recognizing Jacob's profile near the shoreline._

_ I have to tell him I love him._

_ "JACOB!" I yelled across the beach. He turned around swiftly, giving me the most heartbreaking smile. I ran towards him, instantly forgetting the day before when Edward called to ask where Charlie was, and I'd cried when I heard his voice, telling Jacob to just leave me alone. I thought so hard about Jacob that night. He had been there for me. Even when I was hovering in the midst of hopelessness._

_ I leaped into his arms as he spun me around like a little child. He set me down, me still in his warm arms, his gorgeous black eyes full of love. He's mine. I opened my mouth to tell him the three words that would change everything between us. Then, he looked past my head and gazed. His eyes wouldn't come back to mine. He just looked straight ahead, a new emotion on his face, more passionate than he'd ever shown me. What is he doing? Why is he pulling away from me?_

_ I swiveled around and saw a girl about the same age as Jacob (who looked like he was 19). Her hair was light brown, close to blonde. He skin was a creamy mocha color. In other words, she is beautiful. Not Rosalie beautiful. Just beautiful._

_ I looked back and forth from Jacob to the girl. My stomach was in knots, my palms getting clammy. No. this can't be happening. An imprint? Sam told me about this. No no no!!!! my Jacob can't imprint on another woman! He's mine!_

_ A loud, ear-piercing scream woke me from my agonizing discovery. I became aware that it was me. My eyes were blurred by my tears. Loud, hacking sobs escaped my lips. My heart didn't just have a hole in it. It was screwed to pieces. Torn by my sun._

_ I need to get out of here. Far from here. My red-brown angel. I love you. Goodbye._

_ I ran back to my truck. I clearly heard Jacob calling my name. Please stop. Shut up. Don't hurt me anymore. Don't ever make a promise to me ever again._

_ Once I got home, I began to pack everything into my suitcase. I piled clothes and books into it, wiping away as much of the flooding tears as I could. I was walking across the room to close the window, when I tripped on a loose floorboard and fell. I supported my weight before I crashed into the wooded floor so my baby wouldn't get hurt. The floorboard had already come off. I tried putting it back, but I saw a bunch of items stashed in it. My Edward memories._

_ That moment, I screamed and cried my heart out._

_ "WHY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! GOD! WHY!!!???? WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH? DID YOU NOT LOVE ME? HOW COULD YOU PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT!?" I cried like a child, my heart shattering even more. I curled up into a ball, ignoring the phone ringing. The pain. I can't handle it. It hurts so much. I can't breathe anymore. I don't want to live on like this. Just kill me. Somebody just come in and kill me so I don't have to deal with this anymore._

_ No. My baby. I want my baby. I want to watch him or her to grow up. I want to his/her first words. I want to hear his/her laugh. I want to see his/her smile. I can't do this to my baby. My baby._

_ With that, I pulled myself up to finish the packing. I grabbed one of my birthday tickets to Florida and my suitcase and waited downstairs for Charlie. The phone is still ringing. I need to stay neutral. Forget the pain. Forget Forks. It's just a couple of guys. So what. Ha. I can move on. But I can't do it here._

_ Once Charlie got home, I explained that I am pregnant. I showed him my blood tests to prove my virginity so he didn't think I was being careless and screwed with any guy. But Dad understood. He always did. Charlie is so wonderful. I gave him my last hug and tear, and left Forks, Washington and kept out of touch for nine years._

_ Those nine years were the most painless, most adventurous years of my life. But there was that certain danger I knew about. My only safe haven is Forks. I have to protect my children from that threat. Too bad I'm not capable of the job. _

_ I need to give my children a Keeper to protect them from the slightest hazard. Too bad I'm not capable of the job. My Child's Keeper._

I came back to the present, registering the realness of this.

"J-Jacob?"

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID U LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW!!!!! IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION. And feel free to give me any ideas for the fan fiction!


	5. awkward moment

A/N: I wanna give a shout-out to the people who reviewed my fan fiction story so far. I love you guys!

LunarFairyPrincess1989

luvinJ

Sirianna-Black

JacobBlackFanWereWolf

TaylorLautnerLover1

Haylie Winchester

THANKS! ENJOY CHAPTER 5!

Chapter 5 – What's gotten into my little weirdoes?

Jacob gaped back at me with complete awe.

"J-Jacob?" He snapped out of his trance, and looked me up head to toe. I was very conscious that I was technically naked in front of the love of my life, and breaking one of the Ten Commandments from the looks of that wedding ring on his finger.

"Bella. I-I just heard you were in town today, so I thought I'd visit you." He stopped talking for a few seconds to look me over again. Perv. "I see you have kids. Who's the father?" he asked curiously.

"I'm single," I whispered, still in shock. My gaze traveled up down his strong arms and settled for that dreaded wedding ring on his right hand. He caught me staring at it, so he hid it behind his back.

I sadly smiled. "Come here Jacob; give me a hug. I haven't see you in so long!" I feigned my happiness, hoping not to hurt him. I ran at him full speed and gave him the tightest hug I could muster. I inhaled his gratifying scent, refreshing my memory to last me another decade. "I missed you so much Jake."

I felt him stiffen at first, probably cognizant that my practically naked body is pressed up against him. But he melted slowly into my caring, motherly arms. "I missed you too, Bells. Why did you leave? I didn't understand. Charlie wouldn't tell me a thing! I got so worried," he leaned backwards and took my jaw in his hand. He traced my cheekbones with his thumb, sending pleasing shivers down my spine. I arched my back to get closer to him.

I stopped cold when I heard muffled snickers behind me. I twisted myself around to face my two children, sitting near the middle of the stairs, holding their hands to their mouths to hold in their laughter. I blushed.

I smiled too. "Both of you get down here. Introduce yourselves. This is my old friend Jacob Black." Both of them obeyed, finally cracking their self-control on their laughter.

Charlotte stepped forward, still in a hysteric of giggles. "Hello, sir. I am Charlotte Renee Swan. Nice to meet you sir." Jacob looked exasperated at her formality.

"Um… call me Jake," he said nervously.

"Alright Mr. Jake." I smirked at her response.

Chase came stumbling towards Jacob too. "I'm Chase Charlie Swan. I am five years old." He made a face as though he were solving a tough math problem. "Are you my Daddy?"

I sputtered and got frantic. Jesus Chase, do you _have _to act like a five year old _now_?

"Um…no Chase." I gave Jacob an apologetic grimace.

There was an awkward silence played.

"Mr. Jake, you are Mother's friend? You seem so young," Charlotte piped, almost reminding me of my dear friend Alice. "Wait, I know! You're Mother's lover! Aren't you Mr. Jake?" My eyes widened at her comment. Where did all this mock cheerfulness come from my usually gloomy daughter? Is she doing this on purpose?

"I'm…_really_ sorry Jacob. My kids…they usually never act like this. They're always so well-behaved. I-."

"Don't sweat it Bells. Hey, you know what? How about you come over for a small get together at First Beach tomorrow evening? Kind of like a bonfire. Everyone's been dying to see you again. You think you and your kids can come?" he asked, hope shining on his face.

_Sure Jacob Black. I'll come to the place where you brutally ripped my heart out and spit it back at my face just like Edward Cullen. Like you two are any different from each other._

I felt really horrible even letting that thought in my mind. I mentally slapped myself.

"Sure, anything for you Jacob."

A/N: I'm going to start writing more from Charlotte's POV so we can learn about what's going on in her and her brother's creepy little heads. Then we can learn about this mysterious biological father of theirs. 'cause honestly, I don't know either. DON'T HESITATE TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY!!!

CONTEST BY ME – LALAND33(which is me)

Okay, here's the deal. I'm going to write a quote from somewhere in the Twilight Saga. Now all YOU have to do is find out WHO said the quote and WHICH BOOK it's from. If you know one or the other, it's fine. Just send it back to me(on review) so you can get a shout out on my next chapter and a SNEAK PEAK at the next chapter!

FIRST QUOTE: "It was strange for me, being this close –emotionally rather than physically, though the physical was strange for me, too – to another human being. (HINT: IN NEW MOON BOOK)

ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS: FIND OUT WHO SAID THIS (OR THOUGHT IT)

GOODLUCK!


	6. between heaven and earth

Chapter 6 – Between Heaven and Earth

Charlotte's POV

Mr. Jake's aura is the most insightful I've ever seen. Human emotions are so interesting to interpret. It's like reading someone's mind without actually reading it.

When Chase and I mentioned their relationship, both blushed vigorously like there was no tomorrow. It was actually fun making silly jokes with Mother and her married lover. But it was the auras that caught my attention. It was like a ripped open black void over their heads. And that's the moment I wanted to catch. Mother is depressed here in Forks. She really loves this man, but his love is scrambled and not distinguishable. He seems almost inhuman to me. I wonder.

After Mr. Jake left, Mother began to lecture us about behaving. The only thing she didn't realize was the Mr. Jake was still waiting outside the door, listening, trying to hold in laughter.

There is only one person I can't read though. And that is Chase. His aura is clear as glass. I once thought he had no emotions but he shows happiness, sadness and selfishness like any other person. It confuses me a great deal. He is the strongest child ever, and when he grows up, he'll be the most powerful man in the universe. He could possibly even compete with God. Not that I really believe in him.

I am studying him close. He is unaware of his identity, though I'm sure he's suspecting something. He can make his dreams alive. Not that it happened yet, but the energy flowing through his mind is intoxicating, and I'm getting addicted to it. He's not strong enough to make it true, but when he is, he'll make them alive whether he wants to or not. Because dreams are the one of the things in life you cannot control.

I've seen his dreams. In the night, I unconsciously get sucked into his mind. It's always about this golden world that I believe is the land between Heaven and Earth. The In-between world. Anything you want will take place there. Most souls who've just died that are traveling through that world to get to Heaven usually mistake it FOR Heaven. Except, it's the world of memories for them. Souls can look back onto their memories in that place, and The In-between lets them see it in such a vivid way, it makes you want to stay there instead of moving onto Heaven. There are several souls that are in Chase's dreams that are just playing around there instead of moving on.

In the In-between, time stops moving, all four season are taking place at once. It's both night and day. Like I said, it's a world of memories. For example: Last year, we were putting a ship into a glass bottle. It's a wonderful recollection for all of us, especially Chase. Chase dreams that he is in the In-between at a large heavenly beach. The sand is soft under his feet, and the ocean is calm with a few melting icebergs slowly moving around. Then suddenly, out of the once calm water comes the biggest glass bottle on the planet, and inside is a real life ship! So brilliantly real he makes everything seem. If anything were to happen to that bottle in real life (it's actually on a shelf in the living room), then something would happen in his dream like: the bottle will hit an iceberg, the glass will shatter, and the ship will crumble and sink. The other souls will see it or not, it's up to them, depending on if they were paying attention to Chase's actions. I don't think they've realized he's not dead. They'll probably delve into their own vision of this world in their own perfect memories. I'm confused at how Chase can even be at the In-between in the first place. It's a place for traveling souls whose bodies have just died. I'm doubtful that our unknown Father has something to do with Chase being able to go into the spirit world involuntarily. All I have to do is just find out who our Father is.

This is Chase's awful, mighty power.

What gave me the biggest shock was when he began TALKING to the souls (or spirits or ghosts as you'd call them) around him in the In-between. It's just not possible. If he were psychic (which we both are), sure, it's possible to talk to ghosts that are still wandering this world, trying to take care of unfinished business. But being even able to enter the In-between is just a reminder to how powerful my little brother is.

I am still developing me skills to talk to the dead that are lingering on Earth. I've seen Chase a few times having a conversation to people at the mall who aren't even there. I sometimes got glimpses of them, proving I had a less adequate version of his power.

I feel ashamed being beaten by my younger brother. But, maybe I was given a shorter amount of power than my brother to show him not to use it unwisely. I must take care of him.

**A/N: there's chapter 6 for ya! If you have any questions feel free to ask. I know, this chapter can be kind of confusing, with a world between heaven and earth and all. But this chapter's important, cuz it gives you a visual of what souls go through(in this story anyway, probably not in real life) and Charlotte's perspective.**

** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I might not update for a few days due to school and all, but I'll try to write as many chapters as I can for the weekends!**

**QUOTE****: "the shadows didn't seem as dark as usual. Not with my personal sun along."**

** FIND OUT WHO SAID THIS AND WHAT BOOK IT'S FROM. WINNERS GET SHOUT-OUTS AND A SNEAK PEEK AT NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**


	7. humane is inhumane

A/N: Heyo!!! Sorry my lovely people! I had school, and I guess I'm a serious student and stuff, so I couldn't get on for sooooo long!!!!! this chapter might be a little boring, but it gives you a visual of what happens a little before Bella comes back to Forks, and in this chapter, she actually sounds smart.

Oh and a shout out to Lilly Hope Cullen for answering the quote in the previous chapter!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ROCK! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!!! (even if this might seem a little boring) And I'm super sorry for not letting you see the sneak peak. I'll try my best to keep my promise for the next chapter since it'll be more interesting.

Chapter 7

This is actually just the first entry of Bella's entry of theories.

Okay, I've never really had to write down anything I felt, or had in my mind, but this is probably the first and last time I'm going to write in this notebook. I just had this idea and I didn't want to forget it, so I better write it down before I overlook the point to this thing.

There are somethings in life you forget by accident, and some things in life that you forget on purpose. It's just the human psyche. And while I'm talking about the human psyche, I have finally come to a conclusion on a theory of why a certain sex feels an attraction to the opposite sex and its super simple: The sensory receptors send impulses straight to the amygdale, which controls emotional responses, bypassing the hypothalamus, which processes and relays the information to the brain. Simple.

Okay, maybe not. But at least I know it has nothing to do with my "soul". Love is just a word for an attracting impulse that sends pleasuring adrenaline through a human's vein. I mean, that's just it. And all these years, I believed my love for Edward and Jacob had to do with my soul and my heart "breaking". Wow. I'm such a loser. To think that I could've just gotten over the vampire and just go and "have a little fun" like a NORMAL teenager.

But depression has another thing to do with the psyche. It's a mental illness, which I personally feel ashamed of going through. There is also another theory I came up with of why someone goes through depression:

It's suggested that the unconscious mind is divided into multiple parts, including the irrational and impulsive Id (a representation of primal animal desires), and the rational Ego (which attempts to bridge the other two parts).

The conscious and unconscious parts in the mind come into conflict with one another, producing phenomena called repression (a state where you are unaware of having certain troubling motives, wishes, or desires). In conclusion, it's suggested to resolve early development conflicts by gaining trust, and affection to overcome repression.

So I had trusted Edward and Jacob, believing that these two will save me, that I can trust them with my sanity, life, and love. But they weren't helping my mental and emotional state; my conscious and subconscious were at turmoil.

Oh, and I realized one more thing, just this moment. Every guy I've ever liked and has liked me back had dumped me at the end. Like the first man after I left for Florida (after Charlotte was in pre-school): a blonde God, who was also Charlotte's teacher. Yeah, we dated, kissed and even had sex (it was my first and I never knew it felt so gross. Ick. I don't even know how people crave for such a sickening feeling. Not because I was doing it with the wrong person, but it felt so sick. And I swear, he's no Chase's Father.), but it turns out, he tells me he can't see me anymore because he's married. I felt so stupid. How the hell could I not know he was MARRIED? I felt like such a sluty whore. Then next, in Texas, I dated and screwed _another_ of Charlotte's teachers. I made sure he had no secret girlfriend or wife. But then one day, I came home from with Charlotte from the mall(I started to like shopping, especially cute clothes for my little girl), and see my boyfriend and his best friend Richie, high on drugs, and making love ON MY COUCH!!!!! Well, that was the end of that. I grabbed them both up and threw them out the door, still naked, and burned their clothes. I even brushed my teeth seven times before going to bed (I just felt like I had to, I was beyond disgusted). Poor couch….

Then in California, I was done with teachers so I befriended a hobo. No, I wasn't in love with him or anything, he is just a friend. I mean, come on, haven't you ever wondered what it's like to live in a train cart? No? I didn't LIVE in one…I just spent an entire day in a grimy old cart that smelled of REALLY old cheese. Well, I dated the hobo's best friend, a rich guy names Brock. But that ended in disaster. I wouldn't have sex with him, so after two weeks after I refused him that one thing, he committed suicide by drinking one liter of bleach. An hour later (while I was having dinner with him), he double's over, clutching his stomach tightly. Then he starts to cough out gallons of blood (all over my WHITE carpet) and died. Damn, it looked painful. When the police checked his house, his computer was open on a website that showed "100 ways to commit suicide in detail", and a whiny little suicide that wrote exactly this:

"I'm leaving this world behind

because my girlfriend refuses

to have sleep with me.

I hate you."

Yeah. Real mature, Brock.

Men just don't like me. I'm a jinx. Except I'd never become lesbian. It just seems so wrong. (shudder)

Then, I just left California to Forks again because I was facing a certain danger that I thought I left behind in the past, but it has come to haunt me again.

Oops, time for the bonfire. Charlotte and Chase are so excited. It's nice to see them happy. I feel bad for yelling at them for embarrassing me in front of Jacob. Hmmm. I wonder if I'll see his imprint….


	8. bonfires

A/N: To people who attempted the contest: the first quote was spoken (thought) by Bella Swan in New Moon. And the same answer with the second quote.

Also, the In-between chapter is, in fact, from the Lovely Bones. I thought I'd use the same idea for this story because it has a lot to do with spirituality and stuff. And since I already used it, it's kind of important in the story. And I apologize with all my heart for not writing for like ever. I had a major case of Writer's Block. So I couldn't come up with anything decent. So excuse me for my failure of heartening this chapter.

Enjoy Chapter 8(I guess)!

Chapter 8 – Bonfire

Normally, I'd wear shorts and a plain T-shirt to the beach, but since I'm completely fine with falling in love with a married man (like I haven't done that before: wink-wink), I wanted to look hot. But not hot as in: "I'm trying to get your attention so you can break an never-ending bond with another woman and come to me because you think I'm mega-sexy." But just enough.

I took a long, hot shower, and washed my hair real good. I put my hair in wavy curls, so my hair looked wild but sexy. I dressed myself in a dark brown short shorts and a sleeveless, button-on V-neck that showed enough cleavage, but didn't make me look like a slut. I put on a pair of sneakers to make me look casual. As if I weren't _trying_ to look good. I smirked at my reflection. I could pass off looking like a nineteen year old girl that someone in their late twenties.

I got Charlotte dresses in a yellow sundress, and a white sunhat, while Chase clothed himself in pale shorts and a light blue shirt. My heart constricted to see that I couldn't even act like a normal Mother by helping them pick out their clothes. I just stood there in the sidelines watching them grow up without the guidance of a parent. It was more like I needed them more than they need me.

"Mother, will Mr. Jake be there?" Charlotte asked, tugging on my shirt. It looked strange to me, because she was a tall as me. Like a very tall baby.

"Yeah, kiddo. But remember, he's wedded, so don't ask questions about us being aficionados. We are not, alright?" Though, I secretly wished we were.

She nodded, an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Chase! You ready yet?" he answered by coming down the stairs, both hands holding the railing.

"Yes, Mother," he replied angelically.

I sighed.

* * *

My beloved red truck obviously didn't run anymore most liable because of the misuse of its engine. So for the last month, I've been using a black Mercedes Guardian that I think Charlie got for me (though I didn't think he'd be able to afford it with the paychecks he gets). It doubles the awesomeness of Carlisle's black Mercedes. I remembered that before Edward left, that we'd make fun of Carlisle's car by calling it "The Bat Mobile". What was really convenient was that my license plate said "BAT MBL". I doubted about who gave me the car in the first place.

The drive took about less than fifteen minutes to get to La Push. There was a large wooden sign at the treaty line that said "The Quileute tribe welcomes you to La Push." Under it, it said something about a Marina. They have a Marina now? I drove faster to the beach.

I halted to take in the beauty of the almost setting sun. Near the corner of the beach, there were a bunch of people with red-brown skin. Butterflies invaded my stomach. _Gosh, darn it Bella! It doesn't matter! Just get out of the damn car!_

I obeyed my conscious, and got out of the car, followed by my beautiful children. I walked down the stony pathway towards the Quileute men and women. There were several children running around, laughing and yelling.

All of them, one by one were beginning to turn their heads to my direction their eyes widened. I knew what they saw through their eyes. Over the years, my body had filled out the right way, making the right curves. I'd gotten a few inches taller, and my hair was below my waist, making lovely little curls. After checking me out, I knew they'd look at the miniature kids who looked too much like me with the exceptions with some physical qualities.

A woman a few years older than me broke from the crowd, and came towards me. I immediately recognized her as Emily. Sam as only an inch behind her. He had aged since I last saw him. He must have stopped phasing . I heard that's the only way werewolves can age.

"Bella Swan! Oh, oh dear! Look at you! All grown up and looking pretty!" Emily piled me with compliments, giving me a soft hug.

I hugged her back, a smile creeping back to my face. "I missed you too Emily."

She pushed me back to look at the kids. "Well, lookee here! Bella, you've got kids!" Charlotte stepped forward, eager to have the attention.

"I'm Charlotte, Miss Emily. This is my brother Chase, Miss. Emily." Emily gave me the same look that Jacob gave me yesterday. I just shrugged. She laughed.

"Hey, Sam. Nice to see you again." We shook hands, and then introduced me to his family. Three eight year old boys: Tom, Tim, and Tony. A seven year old girl named Chandrika and a seven year old named Johnny.

The way they ran happily around gave me a pang of jealousy. I've never seen Charlotte and Chase act like that. Never.

There were many other new Quileute people here, most of them I was positive were werewolves now. New wolves ranging between what I believed were thirteen to twenty-two. I didn't catch all their names but I got: Brad, Brody, Mack, Jesse, Lowe, Gabe. But no new women to company Leah (who was no where in sight)

Quil was standing off in the corner, not realizing my presense yet. I went over to him.

"Hey Quil. How've you been?"

He turned around, surprised, but brightened when he saw it was me. He laughed and picked me up behind his back and spun me around. I screamed and laughed with him, yelling, "Put me down wolfboy!

He finally put me on my feet. "Missed you Bells. You won't believe how _boring _and dreary this place has been since you left! Let me guess, you came back 'cause you wanted to see me, didn't you?" he suggested jokingly.

"You wish," I joked back.

"So Isabella, I see you're a mama now. Who's the lucky guy?" Oh. My. God. Quil is FLIRTING with me! Wow! Where did this come from?

"Why? Jealous?" I was flirting BACK!

"How did you know?" he put one arm around my shoulder as we began to walk down the shoreline. It was amazing how I could actually like someone other than Jacob like that. From all of Jacob's friends/brothers, Quil had to be my favorite. He is an easy-going guy, like Jacob before he hardened into a clone of Sam. Quil never changed. And I liked that.

Paul, Jared, Kim and Jacob's older sister Rachel came to give me their regards, still eyeing the difference in my appearance. Which meant I had to leave Quil, regretfully. It was nice to see Rachel again (not so much Paul) since she had ethics in the world outside the reservation, much less the state. She looked like a female, much dainty version of Jacob, with dark black hair that touches the back of her knees like Emily's. Which pretty much sums her as a very gorgeous woman. She told me about her time in Hawaii, and the coconut and pineapple trees, and whenever someone accidentally bumped into one of the banana trees during the season they ripen and grow the fastest, they fell in bunches onto people's heads. There were people who danced from night to dawn, just in the zone of cheeriness. I told her about California, and hinted to her about my unfortunate events with my previous boyfriends. She nodded in sympathy.

It was nice to finally talk to someone after weeks of loneliness and isolation in my house, trying to avoid people at all costs so that my stay wasn't mentioned to anyone in particular.

"Yeah, that's funny. Ha ha." I cleared my throat, getting ready to ask the question I've been dying to ask since I got here. "So…where are Jacob, Embry and Leah?"

"Ah, I believe Jacob asked them to do some last minute rounds around Forks and La Push. Heh. You can never be too careful these days."

"Wait, did you just say Jacob asked them to? Why? Is he… you know…alpha now?" I knew how much Jacob resented the position of alpha, especially since it was his birth right due to his grandfather, Ephraim Black.

"Oh, of course. Sam doesn't phase anymore, and until Jacob decides to get children, it always will be his responsibility until he dies or lets someone else takes over. Though, it will be hard to do that. Anyway, I thought he'd do something like stop phasing for a while so he can enjoy growing up with Destiny. But, then again, he always was a rebel against this stuff."

I felt my hear sink. "Destiny?"

"Oh, his wife. Have you met her? She can be such a darling. But sometimes, she can be such a bitch, people just can't _stand_ her. I don't even know how my brother _lives_ with her sometimes. I guess that why they call it an imprint," she muttered really quickly, her eyes darting around to make sure no one listens.

"Really? Um…wow. That's…wow." It was starting to hurt. I should leave. Before they come here. Before I see them together like husband and wife. My eyes got dry, my throat began to ache, and my legs felt like jelly.

I suddenly felt a surge of warmth pressed into my back. My breath got caught in my throat. I flexed my mouth to display a bogus smile, and turned around to face my best friend, and a mocha colored woman right behind him.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. imprints

A/N: Enjoy Chapter 9!!!!

Last time on "My Child's Keeper":

I suddenly felt a surge of warmth pressed into my back. My breath got caught in my throat. I flexed my mouth to display a bogus smile, and turned around to face my best friend, and a mocha colored woman right behind him.

Also, i kinda did change the last chapter, not so much, where Quil is shown. I'm not positive of where this should go, and how to change it, but i'll try my best.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Imprints

"Jacob," I whispered, happiness exploding through my veins. My Jacob is here.

Unexpectedly, my happiness plummeted when I saw the woman standing extremely close to him, one hands making small circles on his biceps, a small diamond ring on her ring-finger.

Jacob was watching me intently, once again his eyes traveling my body. I swear I was blushing four shades of red: Alizarin, Amaranth, American Rose, and Burnt sienna. I was emotionally aching for him to touch me; to tell me I was beautiful; I just wanted him to touch me lovingly and tell me he loved me more than he can say or show. I came back to reality, and immediately felt guilty for letting those vulgar thoughts into my head.

I leaned past his body to greet _that woman._

Her skin and figure would make the most successful of models kneel down and cry with failure, and her dark blonde hair actually worked with her mocha skin. She looked so graceful and petite, it made _me_ feel insecure. I remember when _I_ used to look all weak and vulnerable like that, and all the boys would come to me, gathering as if to protect me from the unknown. But now, I was strong, independent, and I wasn't afraid to speak up.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you." I shrank back when I saw her giving me the meanest most hate-filled glare I've ever received in my entire life. "Y-You're Destiny, right?" _Suck it up Isabella. You can handle a lame glare._

She realized her mistake for glaring and quickly changed it to the fakest sweet smile that I thought only Rosalie could pull off.

"I know who you are. I've heard _a lot_ about you. In fact _too_ much." Her voice was like sugar and spice, both girly and tough. "_Everyone's_ been talking about _famous_ Bella Swan."

I could feel the hostility rolling off her in waves, directed at dart-angle, at me. What the fuck did I do to deserve this?

So I played along.

"Famous?"

"Yeah, Jakey's been talking about you non-stop since Charlie told everyone you're here. You should hear the way! It's more like he imprinted on you! Isn't that right Jakey-boo?" She giggled as if it were the funniest thing she's heard of. She stepped even closer to Jacob, rubbing his arm up and down, and not in a comforting way, if you know what I mean. She was trying to lay down the law about her territory. She is saying '_Jacob Black is _mine_ you stupid bitch. Get a life_!'

"Really?" My eyes locked with Jacob's. The world ceased to exist. I could see his whole life. I knew this was the most cliché thing to think at the time, but I could see the sorrow of when he regretted leaving me for an unbreakable bond. The happiness of memories when we spent time making fun of each other in the garage. The relief when I easily accepted that he is a werewolf, instead of disgust and fear. The regret of leaving me when I picked up the phone to face Edward. It was there and I felt his emotions pouring into me as if I were a battery for his feelings. I was so screwed; I could've just sat there and cried like a child.

Why did he have to imprint on _her_? Why not me? Were we always meant to be friends? Am I not supposed to love him like I do now?

These questions haunted me; haunted me for nine whole years where I'd wonder every second of my inevitable life, if I'd made the right decision loving him, then running away.

Our stunning stupor was broken by Destiny, waving her arms around in front of our eyes, rage written all over her face. I gave her a small irritated look, making it clear that I didn't give a damn.

Jacob cleared his throat. "So, Bella, why don't you introduce Charlotte and Chase?"

I nodded, and scanned the beach of my kids. I spotted them playing a game with pebbles with all the other cherubs, looking the happiest I've ever seen them. Again, I apprehended that I've never seen them like this. It dawned on me that before coming to Forks, Charlotte and Chase had never made a friend. Was it _my _fault? Yes, it's all my liability. I never took them out. And they never whined or asked. Every action they took was something that pleased me. Like they knew everything in the world that'd make me happy.

I gasped at the knowledge and felt part of me tear.

I reluctantly called for them, and they obeyed me immediately. I thought that they were acting as if I were more of a slave-owner and them the slaves. Maybe that's not how they saw it, but that's how it was I saw it through my eyes.

"Yes, Mother?" Charlotte asked sweetly. Damn, I should cry right then and there. Again.

"Charlotte, Chase, this is Mrs. Black, Jake's wife." I stepped back so they could admire her glorifying beauty. "I just wanted you to meet her."

Destiny laughed, loudly. "Bella, dear, you know that teen pregnancy is not good for the body or the mind. Plus, there are no benefits of having decelerated children. I gritted my teeth, and clenched my hands into fists until my knuckles turned white. "I've heard of many cases happening because of being drunk at parties. But darling, you must not let this ruin your self-esteem. Children will also show you the stupidity of your decision and teach a very important life lesson. Responsibility." God how I hate this woman with all my heart.

Destiny crouched down, trying to shake Chase's hand, but to my very surprise, he recoiled in disgust, _snarling_. Snarling? Yes, snarling. Destiny laughed, pretending not to have noticed his strange reaction. She stood up to move to Charlotte.

"Wowza, how old are you? You're as tall as your Mom!" she stated, curiously. But Charlotte's face scrunched up, as if she smelled something bad. _I am soooo proud of you kiddo!_ I stood there, partly in shock and partly in awe. Why would they act like this? Was it because I proved them wrong about mine and Jacob's relationship?

I began to apologize, when Charlotte brushed Destiny aside, a look of shock flashed on Destiny's face.

"Mr. Jake, how do you do?"

"Fine, kiddo, I guess. How are you? Your Mom feeding you alright?" he asked relaxed. I grinned at his comment. Charlotte _is_ very thin. He also must still be uncustomed to children younger than him being more polite than he is himself.

Charlotte smiled brightly. "Do not be stranged by me Mr. Jake! Enjoy yourself at this magnificent beacon! Don't be discomforted by my lack of intellectuality." OMFG. Jesus. Charlotte? Not intellectual? Impossible.

Jacob chuckled to himself.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He was holding onto a private joke.

"What?! Tell me!" I grabbed his arm playfully and gave him an ironic puppy-dog look. "Pleeeeeaase!!!!!!!"

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll tell you." He kept laughing while talking, which resulted with me smiling along with his infectious grins. "I just didn't think that stubborn Isabella Swan would end up raising kids courteous enough to belong to royalty!"

I snorted (which is not attractive), and stomped my foot. "Think I can't handle raising royalty? Well, as you should know: My kids are actually descendants from the great teachers of Jacksonville, Florida!" I giggled. I stopped when he was looking at me all funny.

"What?"

"Seriously? You mean their Dad is a teacher?" Wow. I really didn't think he'd fall for it.

"Uh….no. He's not a teacher. No." I replied awkwardly. _Actually, the truth is, I'm not even really sure _who_ the Father is. Strange huh? Don't worry, I didn't pass out at a party like your bitchy little wife thinks. I actually have moral._

"Then who is it?" Really? Come on man! Can't we just have fun and NOT talk about this!

"I really don't want to talk about it." I mumbled. With the corner of my eye, I saw Destiny rumbling really fast to Kim about something I'm sure has to do with me. Charlotte and Chase were staring at me expectantly, awaiting the answer of the identity of their indefinite Father. I avoided their gazes and looked at the edge of the woods. I could see three figures coming out of the thick trees. Jacob's eyes traveled to that direction too. Quil was already with them. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Has Quil imprinted yet?"

He turned to face me, surprise and hurt evident.

"No. Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Just curious."

He still wouldn't shake that look of discomfort off him, and seemed too disturbed at the moment.

"Okay then." His voice was shaky, laced with anger. "Ah, Embry, Leah, and Seth are here. Let's go say hi."

We didn't have to. They were heading towards us. Embry and Leah didn't change much, just like Jacob (A/N: In my story, Leah, Quil, and Seth phased before that phone call Edward made). Charlotte stayed close to me. I smiled; glad to see a few more familiar faces. Embry stopped half way and just stared. His eyes changed from that happy-go-lucky guy to something different. Something I'd seen before, that had brought one of the two worst unhappiness I'd ever experienced.

And that look was being directed to my daughter.

I screamed. All the dread, unhappiness, and anger were in that one loud scream. I grabbed both my children by the waist, and hauled them towards the Mercedes. Everything was replaying almost exactly like it had been nine years ago. I was screaming, and crying. Except this time, it was both Jacob _and _Embry calling my name. Everything that had caused me to leave Forks, the place where the fabric of my life had been sewn together, torn apart, and then attempted to be put back together. It was happening all over again, except this time; it would hurt me worse than ever. My daughter would be taken away from me. I won't be able to own her, and hear her melodious voice when she leaves me. I kept running, uncaring for the weight of both these children. I ran, and ran, feeling like I could never reach the car. But I did.

And I left.

Because Embry Call had just imprinted on my daughter.


	10. confusion

A/N: La la la la la !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bet you guys didn't see that imprint coming!!!!! Okay, for people who didn't understand what happened last chapter, Embry imprinted on Charlotte, and Bella saw Embry making the same face Jacob made when he imprinted on Destiny. And Bella really loves her kids, and thinks she'll be hurt again because she thinks Charlotte will leave her for Embry, which scared her. So that's why she ran away carrying Charlotte and Chase.

Enjoy Chapter 10!

Chapter 10

Charlotte's POV

Miss Destiny had such a disgusting aura, so ugly, it scared me. It was a gross green color, with jealousy and hatred mixing together like slime. I flinched away from her, as did Chase. He must've experienced that ugliness a million times worse than I did. We've been qualified to this plenty of times before, like Mother's boyfriend in California. That was nasty.

I've come to conclusion that every person with this colored aura with this tinged garbage color is, indeed, mad. We can't warn Mother about any of these people because then she'll know about us and then she'll abandon us. Because then we won't be normal kids to her, and she won't like us for that.

Then next curious thing that happened was when those three people came out of the woods near the beach. The man in the middle, the tallest; his aura became so gold when he saw me. I saw the same thing with that other gentleman named Mr. Sam Uley whenever he laid his eyes on that pretty lady, Miss Emily. I wasn't frightened when I saw it, but it was weird. It was directed at me, when we've never seen each other before. I've realized that the Quileute men all have the same atmosphere with their wives. Well, except Mr. Jake. There wasn't much feeling between him and Miss Destiny, except mutual respect. I don't understand it very much.

And especially Mother's reaction when that man came to us. She screamed, her air so _black_, I wanted to run away from all that pain. But she grabbed the both of us and ran for the car.

It was horrible. She cried all the way home. Chase was about to cry with her, but I calmed him down, whispering to him that he needs to be strong and independent so we are not a burden to Mother.

But I liked it when she was standing with that other Quileute man near the shoreline. Her aura was tinged with a light pink, and he man's aura was a bold silver for a familial love, but I was sure that I detected a small speck of gold.

Either Mother will come to us and tell us what is happening, or I'll have to find out myself.

Bella's POV

I lay down and wrapped the silky sheets around my cold body, with no avail. I sighed, regretting my actions two days ago. My children are shunning me, Embry and Jacob have been calling me non-stop, and it's been raining so hard that school had been canceled and I had no work to grade. Quil came over yesterday, and held me (in a brotherly way :( ) whispering comforting words to me, about how Charlotte won't be taken away from me. That is all had to do with Choices. I didn't understand it. I'm beyond confused about all this.

I sighed again, trying to get a little more warmth than I could manage from the blankets. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to sleep.

I heard a loud rap.

My eyes snapped open, quickly rolling around to face the window, seeing a shadow behind it. My heart began to thud faster by the second, by breathing getting raspy, as I attempted to slow down my heart rate.

_Calm down Bella. It can't be…. It could be Jacob. But then again, he's married, why would he be knocking on my window like a teenager when he could maturely be knocking my front door. Calm down Bella!! It's okay! Be positive! _

I slowly got up from bed, and went to the window, taking deep breaths. I gradually pulled back the curtains to face the person behind it.

I gasped.

Dear God, my Edward Cullen is here.

A/N: okay, okay, I know. This chapter isn't really my best, because I really wasn't in the mood, but I had some free time, so I thought I'd use it. So I understand if any of you thought this chapter sucked.

DON'T HESITATE TO GIVE ME ANY THOUGHTS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Edward Cullen

A/N: cutemary 103, this one's for you!

THANKYOU EVERYBODY FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS GIVE ME SO MUCH MOTIVATION!

ENJOY CHAPTER 11!

Chapter 11

I couldn't possibly believe my eyes.

Should I hit him with something? Should I yell at him, curse him for destroying me? Tell him to leave me alone?

There, standing _right there_ is Edward Cullen, who'd been gone for almost ten years now, waiting there for my response. What _was_ I to respond to this immortal creature? Could I let him in and let him talk to me, or do I just stare at him for the rest of the night, just listening to the sounds around us, watching his beauty.

Edward, of course, hadn't aged a day since we last saw each other. He still looked like a child, with that soft, bronze hair, and bright topaz eyes that belonged to a jaguar. His skin so pale, it made snow look like mud, just that exquisiteness, made my heart thrum faster.

What did he see, when he looks at me? An old, matured, ugly and mortal woman. I unconsciously brought my hand to my hair, trying to pat down any flying-away curls.

I opened the window, letting the cool, chilling air into the bedroom, allowing him to enter. I nodded to him. He hesitated, his eyes so full of grievance, I looked away.

But he stepped in anyway, taking in the appearance of the room.

"Bella," he whispered.

That's all it took. That's all it took for me to start hacking loud sobs again, right in front of him, uncaring if Charlotte or Chase came in. his velvet voice –Oh! how I missed that wonderful voice! I'd been hurting to hear that voice, just begging God every night to listen to him sing to me my lullaby, and to tell me he'll always protect me. I wanted him for so long, but he never gave himself to me. I'd been waiting to hear HIS voice got so long, the anger bubbled inside of me. I quickly grabbed the lamp at my night stand, and brought it to him with a loud _whack_. The sound exploded through the room. I was gasping for breath, tired from the momentum. I looked up to see that he hadn't moved an inch, only his regretful expression had changed to agonizing pain. Not because the lamp had hurt him; because I_ had_ hit him. I looked down at my lamp to see it broken and mangled, th light bulb shattered to who know's how many pieces.

He lightly wrapped my hunching body towards his cold, hard body, my figure fixing right into his embrace like a puzzle piece. I guess that's how _all_ vampires make you feel like.

My tears fell again and again! Never ending! He didn't say a word, and neither did I. We were alone, just with my cries of agony.

I finally pulled back from him, resting both hands on his torso. I sniffled, scolding myself for behaving like a little misguided girl.

"Edward," I sighed.

He smoothened down my hair, placing his cold, smooth lips on my forehead.

"Why did you leave me Edward?" We knew this was coming. This question was one that hung between us since a long time, waiting to be answered.

"Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella. Do you have the idea of how much my heart yearns for you? How much it has been calling? Bella, dear, I love you with all my heart and imaginary soul."

"Edward, you aren't answering me," I accused.

"You know how I am protective of you, my love. I wanted to protect you from the entire world if I had to."

He sighed, recollecting his thoughts, his memories.

"Then, I finally realized that the one thing I couldn't protect you from…was me. How could I protect the love of my deadened life, when I don't have the right to? When I am a hazard to you as well? Do you remember that birthday so many years ago? That day when you cut that precious, delicate finger, letting that pure red blood flow down your slim finger? That moment, I knew what every single vampire felt in that room, the very thought that went through their head – not because I am a mind reader–because that very thought went through my head. A slightest scent of pouring blood turned on a dedicated family – a coven! – poisoning their minds with predatory techniques. We were all for the kill. We wanted you Bella, my dear. Me, your protector, wanted to tear you limb from limb and suck marrow of your body and leave you as inert as every creature I've ever slaughtered. That moment, so many possibilities occurred. I wanted to kill you, and save you. I chose save. But what if I hadn't? What if I chose to drink you?

"I came to my senses during the next week. I couldn't possibly be any good for you to be near. I knew that from the day I met you! But instead of letting you go, I fell in love with a helpless lamb. Hah! A lion! In love with a lamb! Who's ever heard of such nonsense? Yet…yet, it happened. The impossible happened…to me.

"I left you, love, because I am irrevocably in love with you, darling. You deserved better; someone who couldn't harm you like I sought after to. Now do you understand, my beautiful Isabella?"

I stood in shock, quietly. I didn't expect it. It was stupid not to, but I never faced the facts in front of me before. I had loved a vampire. Vampires who drink blood. But I had foolishly believed that it was because he felt not a single drop of affection for me.

Still, I asked a stupid question.

"Why are you here Edward?"

He wasn't surprised that I asked that.

"I'm here for your clemency, though I know that I don't deserve it, I beg you with all my heart, Bella. I know that I've hurt you, I'm aware that you could abhor me, but still I had to come and ask."

I couldn't think. Forgiveness? If I say "yes", will he just step out and leave? Does it matter to me? I love Jacob, right? I do. But he won't love me back. Could I use Edward like I used Jacob before? A re-bound?

"Kiss me."

He was taken back. "Bella, could you still kiss this monster, after everything I've told you?"

"Just kiss me!" I whined.

He leaned down carefully, taking in my scent, getting used to it after so long. I stood on my toes, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pressed his cold lips to mine; I was in ecstasy. I ran my tongue on his bottom lip, as he deepened the kiss, somewhere he never took it to. He growled. I gasped into his mouth, and fell back onto the bed. He slid his hands up and down my waist, sending shivers down my back. My hands were knotted in his hair, trying to get him to come closer than he already was.

I felt disgusted emotionally. Not because I was kissing Edward, but _why_ I was kissing him. I am using him like I used Jacob. Was he going to be my new sun as I get through this? Did I even _need _to be in Forks?

Yes. Yes I did. Charlotte and Chase have to be here. I need them to be safe from all that danger that I only realized was stalking us in the shadows for so many years. I had to come here for their protection.

I moaned, wanting Edward to kiss me harder. His fingers teased the end of my shirt, letting his hand got up my shirt to my back. I didn't have to worry about Edward going too far. He never did, even if I begged him on my knees.

He pulled his head back and looked at my face, making me blush at the intensity of it. I blushed, and turned my head away. He stopped me by using his thumb and fore-finger under my chin to pull my head back.

"Bella, you are too beautiful." He lightly kissed my neck, my heart beating faster.

I blushed even redder.

"Edward, you know that I may not even love you the same way I once did. You know that don't you?"

"Yes, my love. The only thing that matters to me is that you're happy. And if you can't find that happiness in me, I want you to be with one that _does."_

I nodded, as he kissed my pulse at my neck.

"I can hear children's heartbeats," he whispered against my neck.

"Those are my children." I murmured back.

"You were married?"

"No. I never got married. Never."

"Then –."

"You need to listen to me. Before I myself left Forks, I realized I was pregnant. Do you follow Edward? I have never had sex before then. There was no _reason_ I had become pregnant. I went to several churches and they all told me about Virgin Mary and Jesus. But my kids aren't God. They're more than that.

"These children don't own any genes with any men I've been with. Only mine. I accepted it, and people always believed I divorced someone, but they're so off. Charlotte and Chase…they're so different.

"I always have thought my kids were normal, and are just shy. Then year by year they become more distant from me, and spend time with only each other. I mean, it's good that they have a good relationship, but they act like adults rather than kids!"

Edward was quiet for a moment.

"Love, we'll talk with Alice and Jasper. They are more familiar with this spiritual talk."

"Spiritual? What has spirits got to do with anything? Alice and Jasper are back too?"

"Yes, we're all back. It's going to have to be a secret, which has really disappointed Esme and Alice, but people will recognize us, if they see us. The family that never dies. Alice and Jasper and partly spirit users before they became vampires. We'll explain later."

He grazed his lips one last time before an unnatural wind passed into the room.

That caress had been a promise.

He would be back.

A/N: Any of you are thinking that I'm going to make it an Edward/Bella pairing only, you're wrong. At the beginning of the story, I was going to make it strictly a Bella/Jacob pairing fan fiction story. But I was tempted. It's now also a Quil/Bella too.

REVIEW!


	12. Spirit Users

Chapter 12

Charlotte's POV

Melanie is my best friend in the whole world to me. She is so pleasant and never gets mad at me whenever I say something that she cannot comprehend, and I need to elucidate to her about what I mean. I've never had a companion before, and it gives me a way to see people so much differently than I usually do with auras.

Then there's also Samuel. He's the prettiest boy I've ever seen. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His aura is always so joyful and lively, it almost makes me envious. He likes to converse with me a lot, which confused me. Why would a boy so cute talk to me? It seemed so unnatural. I like him a lot.

* * *

That night, I saw a sweet nice dream from Chase.

Tonight it was about Mr. Jake and a very pale boy with a rock-like physique. Mr. Jake was shuddering, and shaking so hard, while the pale boy was hissing and growling in a feline fashion. There was abhorrence radiating between the two people.

I didn't pay attention to them so much. Chase always had these odd dreams, which usually signify something that takes place in real life. Mr. Jake must've hated that boy sometime and Chase is just taking that memory or wish of Mr. Jake and forming into a dream of his.

No. the one I was paying attention to was what looked like a man, with skin the color of buttermilk and snow. His eyes were a yellow color, unlike the jewel topaz of the pale boy fighting with Mr. Jake. The man's hair was long and silver, like a deceiving fairy from a fairytale. He just stood there, smirking at the fight, then a strong, evil admiration when he shifted his point of vision of me. He seemed proud.

I stepped forward toward him. He was suspicious. He wasn't supposed to be here.

Of course he wasn't. He's a spirit user.

Let me explain:

Over the last few weeks, I'd been working on a research, trying to figure out the Origin of mine and Chase's powers. I had to make Mother proud so that I knew of what I really was –if I ever chose to tell her about the two of us. I needed to know myself of what I was. I can't go crazy just yet.

There were many things I'd looked up. For example: spirits, empath, psychic, and necromancers. So many things popped up, I didn't even have time to get past the first three websites. I was happy, though, to be doing something to make Mother happy. I don't want her to regret having us. I don't want her to send us to our Father. I just wish she'd _tell _us who he is.

But there is one thing that I was able to write down: spirit user.

It's defined that a spirit user was created by God to lead his children through the right path as Guardians so people made the right decisions. To explain, it means, he chose several of Adam's most beautiful children and turned them into spirits that no one other than each other can see. Their job is to pick one individual when the human is born and guide the human through his/her entire lifetime.

But then time passed and the spirits were dying from their left-over mortality, and became unaccustomed to their changing surroundings through evolutions. So spirits began to possess people at birth.

It's said that every human is born with a soul. Spirits aren't souls, so there's a definite difference. So when spirits possess someone, their soul leaves the body because it cannot hold both soul and spirit. And if the spirit were ever to depart the body after that, the body will fall into a coma.

Then there was an progression for the spirits as well. Spirits can possess a body for the first seven years of the human's life without the soul leaving him/her. After that, the spirit had a choice whether to continue with body and compel the soul to leave; or just leave the body and find another human to possess.

When a normal human being dies, he/she is forced into the In-Between as spirits. But they are not spirit users.

I read it several times, and it confused me greatly. I wondered if any of that had anything to do with me and Chase. It's pretty bemusing.

I am also going to do an investigation of that spirit that was in Chase's dream. He seems suspicious.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had this chapter in my dream last night…. I think it seemed better in my head. LOLZ. If you don't understand this chapter, let me know, 'cause then I'll elaborate on the next chapter.

REVIEW


	13. dreams and begging

Chapter 13

BPOV

I felt like a thousand years passed before I woke up from a ghastly nightmare. I felt vulnerable from the risk that was enveloping me into the darkness. I was terrified.

Weeks passed since Edward came to my window (and during that night, I kept thinking I was technically a pedophile even thought technically, _he_ is the pedophile…). Nothing serious occurred other than the strange dreadful dreams I've been having.

It all revolved around a beautiful man with long silver hair and yellow eyes and paper-white skin. In my dreams, he would always tell me he loved me and kiss my eyelids, then my cheeks, and finally place a chaste kiss on my surprised open mouth. Charlotte and Chase would stand several yards away watching us, no emotion on their pretty little faces.

Who was this strange man you ask? Even I don't know.

* * *

I was in the grocery store today, while Charlotte and Chase were at a friend's house after school. Her name is Melanie.

Anyways, we were low on any decent food around the house so I had to go shopping to get some protein food. It was supposed to be an innocent trip to the store but then, for me, things are never innocent.

I was buying a bag of baby carrots, when I ran right into Mike Newton. We both stood there shocked, staring at each other. He recovered first, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Bella!" He pulled me into a hug – a hug too close to be a friendly embrace. I secretly smiled thinking about the golden retriever he was.

"Hello Mike. How've you been? It's been so long! Can you believe we're becoming old?"

He laughed. "What're you doing her Bella? Jessica's heard of your abrupt return. She's been dying to see you!"

"Jessica's here? Is everyone here? I thought you all would live all around America or something. I didn't expect anyone to come back and live here."

"Yeah, well. It was a little awkward living any other place. It's too big out there. You know what I'm saying? Like I'm sure that's the reason why you came back too, right?"

Not really Mike. Not really.

"Yeah…."

"So are you staying at Charlie's old house or…."

I nodded. "My kids and I; we didn't have the money at the time to purchase any houses. That's why Charlie offered the old house to me."

"Kids? You're married?" he questioned, disappointment thick in his voice. "Is it that Jacob guy?"

"Uh…no. he's already married to some other lady. And you? You're still single?" This conversation was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Um… I' m dating Jessica." There was a short pause. "Hey, did that Cullen guy ever come back? Edward? I thought you'd be together or something?

I smirked.

"He's too old for me." I said. I walked away.

* * *

I was making a salad for the kids when they got back, when a loud knocking came from the direction of the door. I wiped my hands clean and went to open the front door.

I knew who it would be. It had been a long time.

Embry Call stood there looking guilty and brave when he faced me.

"What the hell so you want?" I asked him, though I knew perfectly well why.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that this happened. I didn't think it would. I didn't even expect it to ever happen to me. I've been alone with this burden for a long time now, so I was surprised as well when it happened."

"Embry just shut the hell up. You imprinted on my _daughter_! She's only nine you idiot! And you're…what, a twenty-five year old _grown man!_ You thought I would just hand her over to you just like that? My daughter?! I don't think so! You're a werewolf! She could get hurt! I trust you, but right now… I just can't. And yes, I'm aware that a werewolf cannot stand being away from his imprint for so long, so why don't you just put yourself out of your misery and just die in a hole?"

I was being mean to him. He didn't deserve it at all. I knew that too. It wasn't his fault. But he was going to take Charlotte away from me. He was a threat at this point.

"Bella, please listen to me. I'd _never_ hurt her. Ever. I love her with all my heart and I'd always keep her safe. I'll never let anything hurt her. Not even me."

"That didn't stop Sam," I said putting as much venom as I could into my voice. Embry flinched back, staggering as if I'd just shot him with a gun. This was a bad way to change the direction of this discussion. But I needed to use that excuse at the moment. Sam _did_ hurt Emily, even if not on purpose, he still did it.

"No. No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no." His entire body was shaking violently. I took a step back, just in case he was about to phase. But then I realized that he wasn't phasing, but crying instead. Sobs hacked through his profile. He lowered himself to the concrete steps, holding onto the doorknob for balance. I felt a pang of guilt twist my heart.

_Wow Bella. You just made a full-grown man cry. Nice one._

I wanted to apologize to him, telling him that it's okay; that I didn't mean it. But I wasn't going to.

"You're right," he bellowed. "Oh my God, you're right! I say that I'll protect her from everything, but who says that'll stop _me_ from hurting her? God!" Still he cried at my doorstep, looking as if he were groveling at my feet.

Edward's words cut through my head like a knife. Exactly what _he _said. He didn't want anyone to hurt me, so he usually kept me to himself most of the time. Jesus Christ, this is too weird.

It reminded me of that one time in the fourth grade in Phoenix, my best friend was this boy named Jeremy Zinger. We did everything together. We were inseparable since the first grade. We were neighbors. We were siblings. We would even hear out Mothers joke about us getting married one day. Then one evening, we were playing kick ball in my front yard. I kicked the ball, and the ball flew across the road to the other side of the street. Jeremy went to get it back and halfway through his walk back towards me, a truck came barreling down the road. Both of us didn't see it. It was too fast. Before I could even open my mouth, there was blood everywhere; in my mouth, all over my skin and clothes; all Jeremy's blood. There was a nasty iron smell, choking me. I can't breathe. My stomach was feeling horrible; I wanted to throw up everything I've ever eaten left inside of me. I couldn't hear anything other than Jeremy's screams of agony. Mrs. Zinger and my Mother came out from the kitchen, shock slashing through their good-looking faces. Renee went back inside to call the hospital and the police.

Jeremy's body just lay there bloodied and ripped apart, barely resembling anything human. Blood oozed out of his body, still traveling to the grass and down the sewer. I began to feel sicker. Mrs. Zinger took the inhuman corpse-like creature, and began rocking him in her arms.

Mrs. Zinger pushed me aside like trash, and screamed for her child, her baby. She turned to me, rage twisted in her eyes, he teeth bared at me.

'_You! You dirty little bitch! It's your fault. You killed him, you demon! You Devil's spawn! You killed my baby! You murdered my sweet baby!'_

The sirens of an ambulance was heard in the background.

I cried so hard along with her. I looked at Jeremy. He was still breathing. He gave me a small weak smile and whispered, "When I get out of the hospital, you can sign my cast first. It'll be so cool."

I shook my head slowly. My head was hurting.

"You have to. I'm not going to die silly. Remember, we have to get married one day."

Mrs. Zinger then began to call me more obscure things that I've never heard of.

Renee was mad at Mrs. Zinger for calling me that, and that night, after it was confirmed that there was no hope for Jeremy, Renee assured me that it will never be my fault.

I knew it was. I killed Jeremy Zinger. I deprived a Mother from her child.

That was the first time, I started hating blood.

(A/N: this would kind of explain why Bella is nauseous at the sight of blood.)

* * *

It dawned on me.

I kept Charlotte and Chase away from everything because I was afraid not only because I was alone, but because I thought I'd lose them in the same way Mrs. Zinger lost her Jeremy. That's why I came to Forks. To save my children. I needed my Child's Keeper.

I looked down at Embry with pity. If Embry would in anyway hurt Charlotte, I would become another Mrs. Zinger and yell at him the same exact way that she yelled at me.

I kneeled down, patting his back.

Dear God, what do I do?

A/N: Did you love it? Hate it?

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. mature comfort

Chapter 14

Charlotte POV

Melanie is the most mature kid I have ever met.

She puts nail polish on her long nails, and her Mother lets her put lip gloss too. My nails don't look good long since my fingers are already long and slender. And sometimes, when my nails _do_ grow, they start to curve in to the shape of claws. I look up to her a lot now. She's the most normal person I've ever met.

She told me that we're best friends now, so we can tell each other secrets. At first, I thought it would be finally okay to tell someone other than my conscious about my powers. Chase understands the concept, but his mind and emotions are only of a five year old's. But I decided against it. We only knew each other for a while. I didn't want to scare her off.

She saw my reluctance, and told me she would begin.

"Okay, you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone. And I mean ANYONE about this, 'kay?"

I nodded, ready to comply.

"Alright…. I like Sam." She whispered, giggling. She sat back, waiting for my reaction. When I didn't reply, her eyebrows pushed itself together in utter confusion and worry. "Charlotte?"

"Who's Sam?" I asked dumbly. Well, it wouldn't be dumbly if I really didn't know –which I didn't.

Melanie sighed in relief. "Oh, Charlotte, you're so old fashioned! I mean Samuel! Sam is his nickname. So, what do you think?"

I was happy for her but at the same time didn't understand her.

"Everybody likes him. I like him too. Did you not before?" I inquired. Why would it be a secret that she likes him?

She was surprised for a moment, but a small pity, sad smile crept on her lips. She shook her head and giggled.

"Let me explain. Everybody else likes him as a friend at school. _I_, for example, like him _more_ than a friend. I like him enough to…. I don't know how to explain it. It's…attraction. I think that's what its called." she told me, blushing.

I'd seen more that a friend like when Mother watched the Lifetime Movie Network, and makes me leave the room when the protagonist begins kissing a man. I asked her why one day and she just giggled and told me that I'm too young.

"You mean… you like him enough that you'd want to kiss him?" I asked fascinated. I'd never liked a boy before. Especially an _older boy._ Samuel is _ten_! Now that's really mature!

Melanie giggled again, and dropped her head in embarrassment.

"How are you going to tell him?"

Melanie smiled. "That's where you come in. I want you to help me."

"How do I help you?"

"Easy. Just tell him good things about me. You'd be like a wing-man, I guess. I heard my brother use that word with his friends. He/She helps the person you like, like you back."

This was enthralling! I get to help Melanie win the heart of an older boy!

For some strange reason, my mind got side-tracked and traveled to the image of the man that came out of the woods with the golden aura. He was an older boy –a man, actually –and he looked at me with love that I couldn't comprehend. Maybe it's because I'm not mature like Melanie to be capable of grasping the knowledge of passionate love. I've only heard about all these things through Mother's movies.

I wish Mother had married Mr. Jake.

_Whoa, I wonder where I got that idea from…. It wouldn't be bad though. Mother is nicer than that mad woman he's married._

BPOV

I comforted Embry as he cried his heart out into my chest. He talked about how he and his mother never really talked after the Change, and how since he never had a Father, he never really got to talk to anyone about all the hard problems he's been going through. The only person he could trust was Jacob and Quil, but he felt like they were becoming distant too. He told me how he'd always wanted to imprint on someone because he can finally have someone to hold too, and someone to lean on…someone he can come home to.

During the entire revelation, I never spoke a word. I just listened to his sorrows like Quil and Jacob did with me. It made me think a lot about everything that had happened with me. Jeremy was something I could never forgive myself for; losing Charlotte would make Edward and Jacob's abandonment seem like getting a C+ on a Science Project; ruining Embry's life was a big blow to my chest.

Would I really purposely hurt someone's life on purpose?

Then I thought about how they say that Life is full of choices. But it really isn't. Not for the Quileute men. For them, everything had to do with Fate. And Fate cruelly hurt them on purpose, taking control of their lives.

"Embry," I finally said, pulling his head up.

He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. He averted his gaze, ashamed.

"Sorry Bells. Didn't mean to get all corny on you. I better leave."

"No, Embry, I'm glad that you told me. Really. I'm sorry too. About saying all that to you earlier. I'm just afraid."

"Of what?" he tilted his head in honest confusion, which reminded me of a dog tilting its head.

"Of losing her…to you…to whatever." I admitted.

He was silent for a few minutes, letting it all sink in.

"I'm not going to take her away from you, you know. She's still yours, only we're sharing her time. Bella, I promise you with all my soul that I'd never let harm come in her path. I promise to protect her with every cell and blood in my body. I promise to -"

"Okay! Okay, I get it!" I cut him off, smiling. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not giving her to you….You can…meet her, I guess." I stopped for a few seconds. "But don't tell her about the werewolf thing. She _is_ only a kid. And DO NOT confess your undying love for her! She is completely clueless in that area. And I repeat: she is only a kid."

Embry vigorously nodded his head like a kid who was promised to be taken to Disney if he cleans his room first. His blinding white smile made me feel like I actually accomplished something good.

He left (after actually kissing my feet….weird.), and I stood at the doorway, wondering if I'll ever regret this decision.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'LL ONLY UPDATE IF REVIEWS HIT 60!!!! (I know that's mean, but it's only 5 reviews)


	15. cheating is not nice

Chapter 15

Jacob's POV

After a while, it was too much. I needed to talk to Bella.

Destiny obviously didn't like her for some strange reason; probably thinking that every other woman on the face of this planet is a threat and that I'll end up cheating on her.

I don't know why, but it feels like for some reason, I don't love her the same way as before, when I first met her. She seems more…distant from me these days. I don't know. Maybe it's all in my head.

After Bella left from the beach that day, my head was swimming with guilt from before. I knew exactly why she ran, screaming her head off like that. The same thing happened with so many years ago. If only she knew that even if I have an imprint, I still love her so much it hurts me.

When I first saw her daughter, my heart sank and I thought I was going to die right there. That minute, I thought '_She moved on. She doesn't need me anymore. She never loved me.' _Then as soon as I thought it, I felt disgusted in myself. _I_ was the one who left her. I had no right to think like that. If I never imprinted on anyone, there was a large chance that _we_ would be together with our _own _babies.

Oh my fucking God. What the fuck am I thinking of? I'm happily married and I'm already thinking of another woman?!!! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm such a masochistic bastard!

_Breathe Jacob. It's okay. You're just reminiscing your past with Bella. It doesn't mean anything. _

What made everything worse was I smelled a vampire around. No, it's more than one vampire. I told Sam since I liked to see _him _more as Alpha than I. He told me he believes the Cullen's are back. I just HATE that family. If it weren't for them, Bella never would've gotten hurt, _I _would've never become a werewolf, and Bella and I would have our happily ever after. If only vampires didn't exist. They should've died a long time ago.

I took a deep breath as I walked towards the small cottage built for Destiny and I given to us after we had gotten married. I sniffed the air of any scent of food, but nothing came to me.

Odd. Destiny always made me something when I came home from a patrol. I listened for her heartbeat. I detected her beats but then I heard another person's heartbeats coming from within the house.

I walked faster just incase Destiny was in danger of anything.

_Destiny, I really hope you're okay._

I burst through the door like a superhero, wishing that she was okay, and hoping the other person in the house didn't have a gun. Guns don't kill me (unless it went through my heart, but then again, who _wouldn't_ die if a bullet went through their heart?), but they're a real pain the ass.

What I saw next was something I'd never expected to see in a million years.

Destiny was sitting there on the breakfast table, passionately kissing another man. Her shirt was buttoned down halfway, and her ring wasn't on her finger. The man just stood there, roaming his hands all over my wife's body. A surge of anger shot through my body like adrenaline. My body trembled, and I felt the tears prickling in my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a crybaby, but if I see my wife kissing another man that isn't me, yeah, I think I'll feel kind of hurt.

"DESTINY!" I roared, shattering the glass in the show case behind the table. Destiny pulled her arms away from the stranger's neck and covered her ears with her small hands. Everything was moving so slowly. She still didn't realize it's me calling her. She looks up at the doorway and sees my stunned stupid appearance. Her eyes widen in surprise and guilt. The man looks behind him at me and his expression changes from dazed and lazy to freaked out. He wasn't even twenty! He looked about the age of seventeen or sixteen, shirtless with lanky muscles, and light brown skin.

Destiny quickly tries to button her shirt but kept stumbling due to her nervousness. The boy takes his hands off of her as if she was on fire and becomes still as a statue wondering if I'd kill him if he went past me to the door.

I was in a murderous stage.

"DESTINY!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!" I heard my voice crack.

"Um…uh…I…Jacob…it-it's not what you th-think. I -"

"So just what the hell am I _supposed _to think? That this is all just a misunderstanding? That this boy right here is just all part of imagination? BULLSHIT!"

I was shaking so hard, I thought I'd phase right then and there. My eyes flashed towards the boy. I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him out of my house, but not too hard to break his bones. Just hard enough to leave _very_ large bruises. I turned back to Destiny.

I took deep breaths again.

"Get out of my house," I whispered vehemently, my voice trembling with fury.

"J-Jacob. What are you saying? We-we'll talk about this. L-Let's -"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU WHORE!"

She scrambled off the table to our room. I gave her time to collect everything that belonged to her. This is my house.

She came out with four suitcases and five bags after 30 minutes.

"Jacob, w-where am I-I going to s-stay?" she mumbled.

This just doubled my fury. "Oh, I don't know. How about HIM!" I yelled pointing to the door, though I actually meant to point at the boy who was probably already half-way through his journey to Mexico.

Destiny was on the verge of tears, but she obediently left. I had no pity for her. She deserved it. Why should we have to talk about it? She already told me enough when she kissed that _kid_.

After she left, I let out a struggled breath, and sat on the couch, finally letting my tears out.

_How could she do this to me?_

A/N: Wowza….Destiny. What a douchebag. LOLZ. What will happen now? A divorce? OMG!!

Did you love it? Hate it? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. hot

Chapter 16

It's been one and a half weeks since Embry left. He hasn't properly met Charlotte yet, but the two of us have been planning with Quil when to set the day.

Since the incident with his crying and revelation, he's been calling me almost every three hours of everyday as if we were the best of friends. He kept asking me stupid things like, "Does she like people when they get all dressed up to meet her, or would she rather see me shirtless?" And I would reply, "She could really care less, you pedophile." Then he'd become all whiny and whimper like a puppy about how mean I was. Well, at least I'm nice enough to even _let _him talk to her.

Quil has been such a sweetheart to me these days. He patted me on the back when I told him that I gave Embry permission to be next to my daughter. He was so careless around me. Like he would shamelessly kiss my forehead and wrap his arms around my waist from behind me as though it were the most normal thing to do. I didn't do anything back to lead him on or anything other than some friendly flirting, but come on, how does that turn someone on?

THE NEXT DAY

I was sleepy still, since Quil and I stayed up awake all night long last night watching Lifetime Movies. I'd been dying to see the movie,_ Who is Clark Rockefeller_ since the day they announced it'd be coming to Lifetime. One thing I'd realized in my years of watching Lifetime was: It's all about murders, suicide, and stalkers.

I was wearing a light purple tank top and a jean skirt.

_System_, by Chester Bennigton played on the background.

'_Why won't you diiiiiieeeeeeee?' _he sang.

"Hey, Quil, can I ask you one question?" I asked while making lunch for everyone. Charlotte was at her friend Melanie's house, and Chase was in La Push with Sam and Emily's kids. Embry was for some reason taking a shower in my bathroom (he better clean up after himself).

"You already did," he replied chuckling. I giggled, but suddenly changed my mood to serious.

"No, I'm serious. It's important." I didn't exactly know _why_ it was important, but it seemed like something I should ask while I had the chance.

"Shoot."

"Okay…well. When does a werewolf think it's time to stop phasing and just live a normal…ish life? I mean Sam and Jacob…both are married, but Sam decided to stop while Jacob didn't. What makes their decision?"

Quil pondered over this for a few minutes.

"Hmmm. Actually, it doesn't matter if you're married or not. Sam and Emily were practically married when they first laid eyes on each other. It kind of has to do with settling down. I mean, if Sam still phased today –which he can, but controls himself –Emily would keep aging since she's human, while he stays young longer. It also has to do with having kids. I don't really know all about this, but I heard Sam's mind one day a long time ago. You get healthier children when you're still a werewolf. Since, his children might one day become wolves too, right? So he has to keep them strong when they're born. And _then _it comes to Emily starting to become older than he is. Is this making sense at all?"

I nodded. It really was. But there was another question hanging on my tongue.

"I get it, but then…why hasn't Jacob and Destiny tried to get kids? I mean it seems more…logical doesn't it? They're both at an adult age…."

"Yeah it does. While we were patrolling one day, we all got a glimpse of his mind about what he was doing the night before. Not exactly the thing the pack wants to have in their mind while we're trying to protect our people and all. Werewolf porn. Turns out, he still uses a condom with her! Embry and I were like, "Dude, what the hell?" One reason is because Destiny doesn't like kids and doesn't like to be held down on chains, so he can't do anything about it. Then next thing is, Jacob isn't ready and he's not even that attracted his imprint that much I don't think he realizes it yet."

This woke me up wide awake. He wasn't attracted to her anymore?

O_o

Does this mean there's hope for me?

_Ah, hell, you slut! Just because he's not engrossed in her, doesn't mean he doesn't love her more than me! Stupid, stupid!_

"Oh?" I questioned casually.

"Yep. Their relationship looks so strained these days." He looked at me and smiled." Let's not talk about that anymore." He walked right behind me and pressed and pressed himself into my back. He wrapped his arms around my waist, his fingers making circles on my hip.

I shuddered at his touch, regretting it since he squirmed behind me, probably turned on. His hands began to fall down to my thighs, then to the inside my thighs, still making circles.

I was kind of having fun. I shook my hips a little, swaying to the devilish music. My hands trailed up his neck, trying to seem sexy since I really couldn't tell where his neck or head really is unless I felt him. I closed my eyes and just moved against him through the music. He traced his warm hands up my legs, past my waist and just past the outline of my breasts. He lowered his head to kiss my neck. Wow. This was hot. He playfully bit my ear and I gasped.

The song was ending. I was realizing what I was doing.

My heart and brain began to fight.

Heart: _Oh my Jesus Christ. (cough cough) Do I really want to know what I'm doing?_

Brain:_ Well, we're grinding into Quil like the whore you are._

Heart: _You're so mean! We're the same person! I know what _**we're **_doing! But _why _am we doing this?_

Brain: _OMFG! You just admitted Isabella Swan is a slutty whore. Wowza. Somebody bring in the fire extinguisher here!_

Heart: _Well, Bella probably likes her heart better than her brain any day. At least she's not as mean as you are_!

Brain: _I wonder where this would've gone with minus the Embry in the shower and if both Quil and I were drunk. Hee hee. _

Heart: _Perv_.

My heart and brain were battling about the situation going out in the real world. Quil noticed that I'd stopped reacting to his kisses and touches.

He slipped his arms off of me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that." I was still awkwardly holding his neck. I quickly let go.

But not before someone burst through my door and saw us.

Aw, just-just perfect. My life is just _**so **_perfect.

Jacob stood there, wide eyed, looking like he just saw me cut the limbs off the President of U.S..

A/N: BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! Cliffy!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. this is strange

Chapter 17

It couldn't possibly be as bad as I think it is. I mean, it just couldn't!

But, as luck would have it, it was.

I tried to picture it from Jacob's point of view. How did this VERY awkward situation look through _his_ eyes?

I quickly unwound my arms from around Quil's neck and just rubbed my arms, trying to get rid of the goose bumps that were visible to Jacob's super-sonic eyesight.

"Hey Jacob, what brings you here?" I asked, acting as relaxed as I could. Well, as relaxed as a person could be when the person you love walks in and sees you draping over another man.

He just stood there, petrified.

"Jacob?" I squeaked. He totally thinks I'm a slut.

He was looking at his bare feet, as if trying to calculate a hard math problem. He finally looked up and met my eyes.

"Um…sorry I interrupted, I'll leave now," Jacob mumbled. My heart clenched. I slipped out of the kitchen and went over to him. His eyes were bloodshot and there were tearstains on both cheeks. He'd been crying.

"Oh, Jacob, come sit over here. Tell me what happened."

He shook his head like a little kid, defying the parent.

"Tell me. I'll listen," I insisted. I gently pulled his hand towards the living room. "Come on. Start from the beginning."

He unenthusiastically followed, his breath hitching a little.

We both sat on the couch in silence. I could hear movement in the kitchen. Quil must've resumed the cooking.

"Bella…." Jacob moaned, before burying his head into my neck, his hands digging into my back, pulling me to him. He was sobbing and mumbling incoherent words into my ear. I heard the words "cheating" and "Destiny". I rubbed his back, whispering to him to let it all out. He cried harder, moaning louder as if he were in physical pain.

After a while, his cries died down, and he leaned back. I wiped away the tears left on his cheeks, while he rubbed away his tears that had pooled at my collarbone.

"What is it Jake? What happened?"

"Sh-Destiny cheated on me. I walked into my house and I saw her with some other _boy_. I don't know what I did wrong. I don't know why she would do this to me!"

"Shh, it's alright Jake. It's a good thing you came to me. Do you want to stay over today? I was making lunch just now."

"Didn't look like you were making lunch," he muttered angrily.

I blushed vigorously. _Great. I was really hoping he'd pretend he didn't see anything._

"yeah…."

"What were you doing Bella?" he asked. I blushed even harder. I could hear the sniggers from Quil from the kitchen. The shower was turned off. Embry was listening in too.

"Uh…n-nothing."

"Surrrrrreeeeee." He whispered in my ear, laughing quietly. There was strain in his voice, completely saying that he didn't approve but is trying to lighten the mood.

I played along. "You don't have to get all sarcastic, now do you?"

There was roaring laughter from upstairs. I smiled wryly, mentally noting that I'd wring Embry's neck for unfairly eavesdropping.

"Wow, and Embry's showering in you bathroom _too_!" Jacob exclaimed in mock surprise!

I playfully slapped him. "I hope you're not misleading for what I think you're misleading yourself on." Okay, the barely made sense to me.

He froze and sniffed the air.

"Um, ew, what the hell? Did you have a vampire over or something?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It's kinda faint…."

"Edward came over before. That has to be…it"

Jacob's face was twisted with anger.

"You let that leech in," he growled, "after he hurt you so much?"

"I'm over it, it doesn't matter anymore." When all three werewolves were growling in unison, I added, "Would it make you all feel better if I said that I whacked him with my bedside lamp?"

"In fact, it does," Quil replied, coming out of the kitchen, smirking.

Embry came downstairs, a towel (which _I _was using at the time) wrapped around his waist, shaking with laughter.

"Too bad he didn't feel it. Oh, hey, you don't mind if I used your towel do you? My clothes got wet." He laughed.

"Yeah, I kind of _do _mind."

Actually, Edward _did_ feel the pain. Not physically, but emotionally. When I hit him, his eyes showed so much pain and regret. Suddenly, I was more than happy that he couldn't read my mind. It would've only made him hurt more.

Jacob wasn't going to talk about Destiny anymore. I was going to talk to him about it before I went to bed tonight. He was probably hurting inside, far more than he would show it. Whenever I saw Sam with Emily, or Jared with Kim, it was like seeing both guys watching the best things in the world, like both women were goddesses coming to relive them of their painful life. It seemed impossible to see what would happen if Emily or Kim was gone from their lives. Would the meaning of Life leave too? It seemed like they would react that way. Then why was Jacob so calm about this? Is it because he is Alpha? Or is it because he knows what pain is?

For the first time in my life, I realized that I really didn't know Jacob. I didn't really know anyone for that matter.

I went to set the table (punching Embry in the arm first for taking my towel.

A/N: Not my best work, but I just did the best I could for now. I tried to be in Bella's position and try to figure out what _I _would do if I was caught in that position. I couldn't really come up with something, because I would (in real life) be in total shock and probably pass out (real smooth).

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. waiting at the stop

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know, it's been like over a week and no updates, but I have a perfectly good reason. My Rents just bought a new house so my computer wasn't working the entire time, of course. So I thought I'd give it a go today itself.

And a few people have asked me about Bella being pregnant without any sexual intercourse. Yes, I am totally aware that it is impossible unless it was the Lord's work. But that mystery of the story will ALL unfold as the story continues.

Charlotte's POV

I was in for a very big surprise indeed, today.

The man from the forest was the one to pick me up from school instead of Mother with Chase.

At first, my eyes had just passed over his large profile, and settled on the road, expecting Mother to just pop out from no where. Then I suddenly had the vague feeling that someone was looking at me. It's an odd feeling, I'll tell you. Not uncomfortable, but strange.

I finally looked back at the man, which proved me right. He was watching me.

Well, not _watching_ but more like…adoring. His aura didn't even need to be seen by the way he settled his trance-like, beautiful feature.

He was tall –not taller than Mr. Jake of course, but still unbelievably giant. His skin was like a copper penny, smooth and sturdy. His muscles were hard, and his back was stick straight, like his spine had shifted so many times it had a naturally straight angle to it. His hair was cropped short, and messy like he's cut it him self; it was like a shade between taupe and black.

He just stood there, staring like I was the most amazing thing in the world. I shifted awkwardly, blushing and embarrassed to have even deserved his affection. He smiles brightly at me, revealing all his glistening white teeth.

I was distracted, so I was pretty startled when Samuel came from behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not really looking apologetic.

"Simon, I thought you'd be going home!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well… I walk home. So, you waiting for your Mom?" he asked casually.

I nodded, looking back at the man. I was surprised at his neon orange aura. I've never seen a reaction like that before. It was a magnified jealousy that I didn't even know existed.

"Yes," I replied slowly, not looking away from the man, "I am waiting for my Mother." I turned back and smiled at him, suddenly aware that I knew a secret he didn't. A girl liked him, and I was best friends with her! I wanted to squeal with joy at this small discovery. The sun hit his hair in such a way; it almost looked like it was a glittering white instead of blonde.

"Charlotte… my birthday is coming up, and my Mom is taking us to Chuckey Cheese(A/N: sigh, I remember going there once), and I'm allowed to bring ten friends…. Do you want to come?"

For a second there, I wanted to tell him "YES!" a million times. Then I thought it over again.

"Is Melanie coming?"

"Uh…no. you're the tenth person I asked. Why? Can you not come without her?"

My heart sank. Why couldn't he invite her? Now I cannot tell her about my accomplishments of making friends anymore, or else she will feel upset that the boy she likes invited _me_ instead of _her_.

"I'm truly sorry Simon. I don't think I can come. These days, my Mother is taking me to see around Washington. She likes doing that. You should ask Melanie though. She'll want to go."

I turned back around and the man was sadly smiling at me. I smiled back. He walked towards me, taking long, leaping strides, his long legs stretching before him.

He kneeled down before me, almost giving poor Simon a death glare before turning to look at me, gold tinted all around him, his smile genuine. I saw that his eyes were a dark black.

"Hey, Charlotte, I'm Embry Call. I'm your Mom's friend. She told me to come pick you up from school." His voice itself was a melody.

"I've seen you before. In the forest at the beach. Mother became scared, but she never told me why."

Embry's soulful eyes became sad, and his aura took a turn for a illuminating black.

"I'll explain that to you myself. If that's what you want." He whispered his voice husky. 

Embry's POV (I won't do a male's POV often, because I hate it when in stories, Bella is always described as the weakest human on the planet. I'm going to admit that I can't help but do that either, calling her weak, so I won't do much of this)

Bella had strictly told me that I am not allowed to tell Charlotte a thing about this werewolf business until she has grown up a bit more. I mean, come on, teenagers everywhere these days have a thing for this vampire-werewolf bullshit, so we might as well tell her then, right?

But what Bella probably doesn't understand about the imprint of a werewolf is the intensity of love we behold for our mate. Nothing in the universe and beyond could compare to an emotion this strong between two beings. It's an impulse to do every little command that our mate tells us to do.

If Charlotte wants to know the story, then be it. She is My Queen, The Slaveholder, Goddess Child, and The Mate. She is everything to me, and I will be anything for her.

Jacob and Quil can make fun of me by calling me a pervert or a pedophile or future sex-offender as much to their hearts content. It doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is that I love Charlotte Swan, and that I never hurt her for as long as I live and long after.

In the car, she sat in the back, reluctant to sit in the front. I could tell that it wasn't because she was scared of me, but more because she was used to Bella's ass safety rules. Damn it Embry! You can't curse Charlotte's Mother! God, what the hell is wrong with you, you maniac? Charlotte's in love with her Mother, so I don't keep a good behavior around Bella, Charlotte will hate me.

"Mr. Emb –I mean Embry," she said from the back seat, he tinkling voice echoing through my ears like bells. "Could you please tell me your story? I want to know why Mother was so upset."

A direct order.

_Anything you say My Love._

"Well," I sighed, "it all started with the Spirit Warriors,,,,"

A/N: oooohhhhhh. Spirit Warriors….or is it actually Sprit Users that actually made The Quileute Werewolves? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (possibly)

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	19. realization and the visit part 1

Charlotte's POV

Bingo.

The Quileutes are decedents of what they believed were Spirit Warriors, but in reality, these "Warriors" are what I believed to be confused.

Like I mentioned before, Spirit Users are supposedly sent by God to better human life and their decisions. Like a conscious. But then they began to possess, which meant whichever body they entered, that body is forever theirs until they leave it, and/or another spirit user claims it. Then it's almost impossible to retrieve the body back unless the new spirit user gives up the body and returns it. That is what occurred with Taha Aki. He left his body and Utlapa took it from him, and wouldn't give it back at all costs.

The only thing wrong with this whole story was: these Spirit Users were clueless at their tremendous powers. Taha Aki could've chosen another body, but I really think he was too kind to deceive anyone like that.

I pondered over this new discovery for a long time, Embry looking at me the whole way.

I knew I couldn't ask him information about Spirit Users because he obviously doesn't know anymore than they did back then. Only thing I was surprised about was: how did the Spirit Warriors not know of possession even when they had their own bodies as Quileute tribe members?

Then there's also the fact that I'm sitting in a car with a werewolf. I didn't think animal possession was even possible.

I groaned in frustration. Embry was looking worriedly at me.

"I'm fine. Thank you for telling me, dear. I appreciate it." He brightened a little when I said that, but still looked wary, incase I burst out screaming bloody murder.

"Where is my Mother? Does she know about this? Is Mr. Jake a werewolf too?" I asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, Jake's a werewolf too. And your Mom…she's visiting her ex-vampire boyfriend," he said slowly as I cringed at the word "vampire".

Vampire = chaos and destruction. I know that much. And I cannot believe Mother would actually have liked something of the sort! I'm appalled!

I sighed.

"You okay charlotte?"

I nodded. Then I remembered something. "You said that word 'imprint'. What does that mean?"

He was beginning to look nervous. "Um…you're probably not going to like it…a-and I really don't want to force this burden on you…."

"Please tell me Embry! I promise not to get angry!" I pleaded.

"Oh, okay then. Uh…an imprint is…when a Quileute werewolf… finds his…mate; his lover; the one person is life that keeps him grounded, the reason he lives for the next day." His aura told me he was getting more confident, and the love in him shined brighter than ever.

"Why is that a burden to me?"

He faked a cough, probably stalling.

"Um…I…kind of…imprinted on you." There were gold strands everywhere. I almost thought it was threads of pure golden gently landing on my hair and caressing my cheeks.

I closed my eyes to feel the warmth and softness of it.

_No. it's not a burden, but a gift to me, Embry._ I relaxed at the thought. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, warming up my face.

I finally opened my eyes.

Embry looked so adoring, I felt like that most important and special girl in the world. I didn't really even understand the feelings he's brought up upon me, but I knew they were strong, like Mother's.

A/N: The whole Spirit User thing had played in a dream I had, and only when I wrote the last chapter did I realize how it could possibly tie with the supposedly Quileute Spirit Warriors.

Bella's POV

I let Embry go pick Charlotte from school. I guess I trust him enough to not tell her a thing about the werewolf and imprint stuff.

Today was the day I had time to go see The Cullen's.

Jacob insisted that he come with me and Chase. His excuse was that the Cullen's have been away from me for a long time and may not be used to my scent. He made a good point though.

The ride to their mansion was quiet and demeaning. Mostly because Jacob has to idea that I'm into Quil _and _Edward. Which is really awkward since I'm actually in love with him. Why do boys have to be so dense sometimes? And added to that, he thinks I got pregnant with my kids with a _teacher_. Jesus Christ! But I'm not really sure about my feelings for Quil. I mean, wow, he is really good at what he did the other day, but still…you know.

The towering mansion came into view after driving on a small path through thick trees.

Edward was already outside, waiting for me. I stopped my car a few good feet away from him. He had the most breathtaking smile on his face. I grinned back. Jacob –next to me –mock gagged at us. I rolled my eyes at his ever impending disgust to the family (except Carlisle and Esme of course. Who could ever hate those two?)

I got out of my car with Chase in my arms and the first thing I asked was, "Was it any chance _you_ that bought me my Bat Mobile?"

He chuckled at that, but didn't answer and turned to Jacob, giving him a respected smile. Jacob just growled at him. I shook my head and sighed.

"I see you're here to talk to Alice and Jasper about the Spirit?" he questioned.

I nodded nervously. Would Jasper forgive me for doing that to him on my birthday? I should've been more careful. Jacob made a confused sound. Oh. That's right. I didn't even tell him why I was here. This must definitely make him more suspicious about mine and Edward's relationship.

Edward kissed my forehead, despite the loud growls Jacob made, and lead the two of us into the house. As we were walking, he addressed Jacob.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?"

"Making sure you and your cadaver breath family don't end up sticking onto her like the leeches you all are," Jacob sneered.

Edward flinched at that.

"None of us would hurt her," he mumbled.

Jacob laughed harshly. "Yeah, really? That's not what I heard happened nine years ago."

I jabbed Jacob in the ribs with my elbow. He didn't try to mock pain. Instead he just pulled me roughly to him, wrapping his arms around me protectively, Chase was the only thing between us. I shifted so that Chase didn't get uncomfortable by Jake's body heat.

"Jacob," I grumbled, "this _really _isn't necessary." Actually, yes it is. I am sooo enjoying this! God, he is HOT! And I mean it both ways.

I heard a high-pitched squeal.

"BELLA!" Alice's voice rang out. She ran out of the house like the pixie vampire she was, and none too lightly pushed Jacob out of the way so she could hug me. "BELLA, BELLA, BELLA! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!! I MEAN, THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU WAS LIKE WHEN EDWARD CALLED YOU!!!!!!!" She looked exactly the same as before when she had visited me at my house. Her voice was a beautiful as ever, but at this point, it was hurting my ears. Chase was already covering his.

"OMG!!!! I SAW THIS BELLA! YOU HAVE A BABY BOY!!!! EEP!!" oh, my God. That day when she came to my house wondering why I wasn't dead, she had that strange look on her face, staring blankly ahead. AH, HELL! She knew all along!

Chase put his little alabaster white hand to his mouth, his fore-finger touching his lips. "Shhh! You're hurting Mother's ears!" he whispered. Alice grinned. I could hear Emmett's bellowing laughter from within the house. I didn't hear Rosalie. I wanted to see if she would still hate me. I mean, I'm not a vampire right?

I looked up, and I got the sight of an apologetic blonde angel. Jasper.

A/N: sorry everyone! I didn't feeling like continuing this chapter. I got tired of writing for today for some strange reason and couldn't bring myself to just finish it up. I attempted but it sounded all botched up, and I really don't want to give you all a messed up chapter.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. the visit part 2

A/N: I decided to use Haylie Winchester's (thank you so much for the awesome reviews!!!)advice and do Alice's POV so we can see what went through her head when she came to visit Bella on the day nine years ago.

So this chapter's for you Haylie Winchester!

Enjoy!

Alice POV (nine years ago)

So long. I waited.

Much later, I still waited.

I was blind these nights. I could scarcely see Bella's future anymore. It is the most frustrating that has ever happened to me. In the beginning, I saw her drag on through each dreary day as a dead creature, revived just to go through the torture of Life.

Then, slowly, Bella's spirits began to rise on a continuous and steady rate. There was that boy, Jacob Black, grandson of the werewolf that made the treaty –peace between vampires and werewolves.

I kept a close watch on her, making sure that he doesn't suddenly explode and hurt her. But for some reason, I felt that he would hurt worse if he had harmed her in any way. After a while, when Bella was going to the movies, I couldn't see him anymore. I didn't really think on it because he didn't matter. Bella did.

So I guess I pretty much botched up when I saw her go cliff diving. I had no idea that Bella and Jacob had actually made plans to go. So I thought it was a straight out suicide. But it bemused me. Bella is not one to commit suicide over a guy. She's not stupid, and she's not petty. She still has a life, and she doesn't need a man telling her that she's not good enough for him.

Of course, I knew exactly why Edward left her and made us leave with him. But he should've just told her the damn truth. Wouldn't that have solved everything? Maybe then, she'd still live and know that Edward still loved her, but she can move on.

That evening, when I traveled to Forks, the only thing that went through my head was, "_My best friend is dead. She's my sister. She's dead. Dear, god please let my vision be wrong."_

I wanted to cry, but I knew even that was too hard to do.

Relief washed over me when she walked through the door, her aroma mixed with her flowery scent and something mighty awful, like a wet dog. I was crying so hard on the inside.

My sister was alive.

As Bella had her conversations with her dog (which she really shouldn't keep around the house), I continually had visions, bombarding me roughly.

Each one was erotic and evil, with so much darkness, I almost felt mortal watching them.

There was a man with long silver hair, white skin –whiter than any vampire's skin I've ever seen –and a cat's yellow eyes. His body was well defined and also at the same time, nondescript. It was like his clothes and skin were of the same texture. He was beautiful, much more than any vampire, anyone –or –thing in the world. It was indescribable, and unexplainable. The exoticness startled and awed me the same.

But that vision had broken and a new one began. Bella was in bed, gasping heavily in pain. The white, long skirt she wore was bloodied and pushed up, her underwear pulled to her ankles. The silver-haired male was in the side of the room, looking at her in satisfaction. Bella was completely oblivious to the entire thing. He came over to her, and gently pulled her skirt back down to her ankles, the blood and tears on the skirt rapidly disappearing. Her painful gasps subsided, leaving her to moan any memory of ache. The man pulled her black shirt up, just up to her navel. He leaned in and kissed her on the middle. Then, a quickly as it happened, he vanished. When I looked at everything here, I knew this was before my family left Forks. That was the very first vision I had of the past.

Suddenly she is at the doctor's, the white-coat showing her her blood tests and pregnancy tests. He shook is head, went through the sheets of papers and looked at the test. He confirms that they must re-do the test because it seemed to have made a mistake. The tests are retaken and he looks bewildered. He first explains to her the pregnancy test –positive. She calmly puts her hands to her face, taking deep breaths, trying not to freak out.

"That can't be right," she says

Then he quickly showed her the blood works, showing her that she was still a virgin. She peeks through her fingers in horror.

"What the hell? Are you sure this is right? It's not even possible! And that first test…that's definitely not right. I've never…you know!" she stammered, embarrassed. I sympathized with her. _I would rather speak about this to a female than male too, Bella._

Then this vision ended and went to small flashes of Bella's future life with two beautiful children, laughing. In these sparks, there was a waning shape, most likely the figure of that man in her room.

I told Jasper about this man, describing every detail. But even an attempt to draw him failed. He was too luxuriantly beautiful. We kept it a secret from Edward and the rest of the family. What good would it do with him moaning around the house, or grumbling and throwing a tantrum?

Who was this? What is he connected to Bella's life?

These were questions that had no answers.

**Present Day**

We all settled in the living room, trying to find out a start the conversation. Bella looked around the walls, probably committing every detail to memory.

She finally gave up the awkward stillness and got to the point.

"What is Spirit?"

This was an odd inquiry that was hard to comprehend. There wasn't much I could tell her at the split second. Spirit was only new to me as well. It didn't really do me any justice knowing that I wield this strange power, instead of just accepting that I can see the future.

"A way to improve Life," I replied as Jasper shyly slipped into the room. I could see the hesitation in him. He probably thought he was not worthy to be in the same room as a woman he tried to kill. "Jasper's been researching it more than me. He could tell you more." He gave me a pleading look which fell when Bella turned to look at him.

There was that uncomfortable quietness again. Jasper looked as if he would rather be anywhere than here.

"Go ahead Jasper. Tell her."

He sighed, and began to talk monotone. I felt it was almost ironic. How could an empath, controller of emotions, have such a bland, emotionless voice?

We were all sitting in the living room –Rosalie and Emmett too. I had a quick visualization that Rosalie was going to ask Bella later to hold Chase in her own arms. I mentally smiled at that.

"Spirit, like Alice said, is a way to advance man-kind. Spirits, you could even say, are like Guardian Angels. They are ghosts that facilitate you go on the right pathway. They are made by God –who indeed is genuine. But they are not the dead. I don't even know where the dead go.

"Spirits have discovered a way to flight from God and find their own way in the human world. They began to seize the lives of people, forcing their souls out and taking over the body. Later, it became known that they could only take over the existence after the seventh year of the human. They can either choose to keep the human life or leave and let the soul survive in the body. If they abscond the body, even after the seventh birthday, the human will go into a coma.

"There have been certain circumstances where when the Spirit entered a body, and they couldn't leave. And those circumstances…are with…vampires."

A small pause was enough for us all to hear a screaming silence. Edward and I kept a straight face, patiently letting the information sink in for Bella and her dog.

"What-". Bella stopped to clear her squeaky voice. "What does it have anything to do with vampires?"

I was amazed at how easily she accepted all this.

Jasper took a deep breath to continue his tale.

"When Jasper Whitlock was thirteen, I –a Spirit named Abacus –came to take him. His life was a very disturbing one; one that was hard to cope with. But one thing I wasn't was a skipper –a person who skips the human life it has taken. I dealt with it, and moved on through his body. But ever since I took over him, I gave his body the empathy power. Finally, I decided to try to end his existence with a reasonable excuse. Civil War was here, and the Confederate Army needed soldiers. But for some reason since joining, I didn't want to end my life anymore. I liked what I did. Then there was a woman, a vampire named Maria who changed me to a vampire. I went through the most excruciating pain, I thought I was going to die. Well, I did. In between the three-day transformation, I tried to escape the body but I kept on hitting walls. I couldn't leave Jasper Whitlock's body.

"When I discovered other Spirit Users that had been turned into vampires had their powers enhanced, I was pretty scared. Not all vampires are Spirit Users of course, only the ones with…talents. We were trapped forever in a body we may not even want anymore. I waited alone…I think waiting for someone to help me. To remember that they were once Spirits too. I had realized that all the vampires I had met with Spiritual powers didn't even remember that they were once Spirits. Like Edward and Alice. They don't even remember a thing about their Spirit lives. Maybe that fire traveling in our body to make us vampires, it maybe had destroyed our memories. But then why had _I _remembered? Why was I the only one? I never did find out why."

We all watched Bella. She had her eyes shut, her head nodding.

She momentarily opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, not wanting to regret saying it.

"Okay," she whispered. "So… you were never…Jasper. Okay…Abacus."

"Please, just call me Jasper. It's…kind of creepy now to me. That name."

"What does this have anything to do with my kids? I wanted to know what is going on with Charlotte and Chase. What do they not want to tell me? What do they have to do with anything spiritual?!" Bella was getting hysterical, almost forgetting that her son was on her lap.

Jasper stood rigid, and answered, "You don't think that your children have nothing to do with Spirit Users?"

My eyes darted towards Chase, looking at his serious face. When he first got here, he acted child-like, and fairly like a five-year-old. But now, he was solemnly listening, as if he understood every word that came out of our mouths. I looked at Edward. Edward watched him, eyes wide and fascinated. He was in a trance in Chase's thoughts. I was dying to listen to what went through the child's mind. The fair-haired boy softened his expression, seeming to be aware of the eyes surveillance him –almost as if he were looking guilty for slipping up.

There wasn't much I could get off of his future. Just small, fuzzy pictures. From Bella's point of view, I could see the boy clear as looking into a mirror. Maybe Chase had inherited that weird glitch in Bella's head. Charlotte wasn't as bad as figuring out Chase. I could see her fairly well.

"Chase," Rosalie calmly said, surprising a few of us, except Edward, "would you please like to tell us something?" She was being wary. I knew she didn't want to end up scaring him.

Chase shook his head, violently, suddenly looking frightened. Rosalie was taken-back, upset, thinking she caused his jumbled appearance. Edward gave her a look, indicating it had nothing to do with her.

"Come on, kiddo, pipe up. We're only trying to help. Promise." Emmett spoke up cheerily.

Chase gave a frustrated glance to Jacob and then to Bella, both looking hopeful for an answer. Jacob looked confused a little. Probably because he still doesn't know who the father of her children are.

Chase sighed, giving up the battle. All signs of him looking anything remotely like a baby were given up. He looked at all of us with a somber eye, looking as if he'd seen years and years of knowledge unknown to the natural and supernatural world.

"You all are vampires." He stated clearly, no hint of a stutter or baby-voice.

"I've lost contact with him," Edward exclaimed from his seat, alarmed. "I can't read him anymore!" Bella looked frantically at him, then to Chase.

"I can't get a signal on his emotions either," Jasper whispered faintly, his eyebrows creased in intense concentration and aggravation.

"You all are vampires," Chase repeated.

Rosalie nodded. Chase twisted around in Bella's lap and stared into her eyes.

"Mother, don't hate me. Charlotte told me not to tell anyone, or else they will dislike us for our strange differences from normal people. Mother, are you a vampire? Am I a vampire too? Is my Father a vampire? Who is my Father, Mother?" Bella choked on a cry caught in her throat.

"No," she whispered faintly. Tears were in her eyes, threatening to break out. Chase held out his tiny hand and wiped the corner of her eye. "I don't know…if you…_have_…a Father." Jacob gasped from beside her, completely new to this idea. I rolled my eyes at his stupid obliviousness.

"The he must be the silver-haired man," Chase mused to himself.

Edward caught on, his appearance brightened. "Yes! When I went to Bella's house one night, I saw the boy's dream. It was about Jacob and me beginning a battle. There was this ghostly fellow over to the side watching us with hoary hair, yellow eyes, and ivory skin. Well, I could tell the difference between the clothes and the skin, but altogether, he was…magnificent." Edward was lost with himself for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "It was unclear but is that it Chase? Is that the silver-hair man?"

"Yes he is, Edward," Chase answered. Jacob and Emmett sniggered at that.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bella yelled. "What are you talking about? What silver-hair man? Who is this?" her head whipped around the room, looking for a knowledgeable face.

I bit my lip, looked over to Jasper, the entire scene that happened in my vision from a long time ago. Of the man kissing Bella's middle…most likely kissing the seed he had planted in her…. I focused on Chase, disregarding the growls escaping Edward's throat after reading my mind. Chase gazed at me.

"Which memory is that, Alice?" Chase asked nonchalantly.

We all gawked at him. What the hell? He could read minds?

"Yes, as well as dream. Please don't bother cussing around me. Mother said it will filthy my mind." Emmett just roared laughter, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Jacob cracked a smile.

Dream? Gosh, just speak aloud Alice, this is weird.

"Charlotte told me that everything I dream will come true. I have to be careful so I do not hurt anybody. She is my Keeper."

Bella gasped at his words. "Can you…read me?" she asked.

"No, Mother, I cannot."

"Can someone _please_ tell me who this man is?" Bella demanded.

Edward and Jasper looked away, which completely said that it was up to me. _Thanks guys._ Edward gave me an apologetic smile.

"Um…it started when I came to see you nine years ago…." I started.

A/N: Whoa, Nellie, that was the biggest chapter I've written so far. I thought it was fair to put this chunk of information for the story in this chapter so I didn't have to keep you guys waiting to just finish just one part of the story. I guess it shows a side of Chase. He's not really in the story much. But that's not the reason why I wrote the chapter like this. He's actually one of the most important characters. If you didn't like this chapter, let me know so I can fix it. Go ahead and give me any advice you like for the next chapter. Oh, and I just watched the New Moon movie for the fourteenth time…this month. LOLZ. I CANNOT EVER get bored by the part where Jacob and Bella are just human friends and the meadow scene. I think Bella's kind of stupid for picking Edward. I mean, he's _dead_. If Renesmee was never born, Jacob would never imprint and Jacob and Bella can be together FOREVER. Or, at least till Bella dies from old age.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. the first miracle

Alice told me everything that she saw in her visions nine years ago. I was pretty pissed off when she said all that. I mean, I would've been warned instead of having my head stuck in the clouds for nine years, my children having no idea who their Father was.

It's not proven, but merely a suggestion that that ghost man –Spirit User –with the silver hair pulling my panties down is probably, most likely, the Father of my children. You know…just maybe. Seems suspicious…. Wow.

I just wish I could've done a better reaction than the one I gave off.

_"I have rape babies????!!!! What? What? I've been raped? Unconsciously? By a ghost? What the fuck?!"_

It pretty much gave off that I was mad. I mean, _raped_? By a Spirit made by _God_? Shouldn't God's angels be all…I don't know... _good_? They're not supposed to go to Christian girls and just depredate (if you know what I mean) them! And _why_ would he do it? Did he have a grudge on someone related to me that was possessed by a Spirit User?

I didn't know.

And I didn't want to know.

I was lying down in Edward's meadow, Charlotte and Chase both in La Push. I didn't see Charlotte yet, but Quil informed me that Embry had her and took her to La Push. I decided I might as well think everything all out in the most peaceful place I could imagine of.

Knowing that Spirit Users existed really changed my whole perspective of life. Anyone around me could be possessed by them. Who knew if Charlie was really Charlie, or if Jacob is Jacob? I mean, Jacob could actually be another Abacus and keeps it a secret from me. What if he plans on keeping it a secret from me forever? What if he was only possessed only recently and wants to live Jacob's life? I want to love _Jacob,_ not someone pretending to be him.

It was driving me mad. What if I were suddenly possessed by one of them? Would I even have a fight in it?

_Stop Bella. Just calm down and forget about it. Just think about what you have to do with that evil Spirit User…._

_…and then you have to deal with Victoria._

There you have it. The reason why I came to Forks; the danger that I was protecting my children from. Victoria found us.

Few months ago…

It was a Sunday morning; we were just coming out of the church. It was also Charlotte's ninth birthday so we were going to the carnival that evening. Maybe on this day, I should've realized the epic dissimilarity between my kids and other kids. But I think I forgot what happened after because I forced myself not to deem it.

Our small apartment house was rented and concealed behind a thick of trees. We walked towards it, as I pushed away any branches in the way. Charlotte babbled on about an upcoming solar eclipse, and about solar flares, while Chase was nurturing, playing, and talking with a beetle. I warily checked out four-year old Chase (his birthday is next month in July), and his behavior. Did all children talk to bugs? Did I?

I shook my head. I turned back to look forward when a flash of something bright red passed before us only about ten feet away. I froze, Charlotte stopped talking. Chase let the beetle go. Both their faces held a seriousness of an established adult. They were distractedly surveying the trees, obviously seeing something I did not.

I followed their gazes, but saw nothing.

Again a flash of red caught my eye, but this time I also saw the physique of someone's body.

I became alert.

A vampire? Ah, hell.

I turned back around to go to a more public place so our disappearance would be noticed. I pushed my kids forward and they stumbled out the trees. I looked back once and proceeded my way out.

Suddenly, I heard a clear, harmonious voice.

"Isabella Swan," the female's voice purred loathingly. I recognized that voice from the clearing on the day of the baseball game. She didn't verbalize much, but I had memorized her voice perfectly, like bells that rang along with Alice's mirth.

I turned back around to face Victoria.

My mind and heart was racing, thinking of what to do. I had no proposal to what Charlotte and Chase would do when I die. Would they go to Renee? Or Charlie? I had no will. Damn! My mouth became dry.

Even though it went against my pride, I gasped at the feline beauty of the vampire. I believe she must've been a very beautiful woman when she was alive. Her hair was as red-orange as a burning flare, her skin so white, making her resemble so much like an alabaster effigy. Her eyes were blood red, slowly clouding into a shadowy black.

"Victoria," I croaked. A hiss escaped her feral mouth.

"You tried to move on to a life without the paranormal? What a contemptible endeavor dear," she drawled lazily. "Traveling all over the States are we? It's been a bitch trying to track you for a while, your pace changing everyday with those stupid, bratty kids you haul around." Her voice was playful, her lips pulled up into a smirk.

"The-they're n-not brat-brats!" I defended them, hotly. It was a unintelligent move, but it's not like I was going to let this woman tease my children for her own amusement. Her smirk became wider at my feeble voice. It was like she tasted the very terror that radiated around me. It seemed like she was humming to my pounding heartbeats. Sweat beaded on my forehead. She slowly stalked up to me. I situated my ground. She took her arctic, frosty hand and placed it under my jaw. I shivered in uneasiness. My eyes kept darting to the sides, hoping that the kids were distant enough. Each time I looked back at the intimidating Victoria, her lethal hand still under my chin, her face kept dropping, the smile no longer there. She was irritated, disappointed, and sickened at the sight of me –or at least something I did.

"What the hell?" she muttered bizarrely. Suddenly there were explosions ubiquitously. The earth rocked. The sky was of purple darkness. The trees burst, the roots pulling itself out of the earth and moving to the side, not quiet falling. I was amazed for a second, but almost fainted when the trees began moving –walking! –by using their roots, on their own! The bark began to have a shape of a misshaped face, wrinkly, old, withered and wise. Loud moans escaped their dried up, non-existing lips. They brought their branches back like whips and all aimed for Victoria, wrapping their branches around her neck, arms, and legs, and one particularly thick bough wrapped around her waist, all pulling her away from me. Protecting me.

From my view point, I saw Chase come out from under a thick bush, with Charlotte trailing behind him, her mouth moving very swiftly –too quickly for me to capture the words.

I think I screamed their names, yelling at them to move back. I tried to go to them so I could take them back, but my feet wouldn't move from my spot. Not because I was petrified with fear or anything, but because I really couldn't move my feet. It was like they were stuck to the earth like glue. My children were witnessing this cataclysmic disturbance, cowering under the loud sounds, but still kept strong.

Chase cupped one hand just below his mouth, gently blowing. He stood directly in front of Victoria. Victoria yelled obscene things at him, as he blew. She kept on breaking the trees branches and freeing herself…just as another tree got hold of her. The air was becoming thicker, hotter by the second. It was getting harder to breathe. When the vampire shrieked ear-shatteringly, Chase took a large breath and blew, a large wisp of fire billowed out of his mouth, like a dragon's, and coiled around Victoria's neck, setting her already flaming head of hair on fire.

Her cries were getting unbearable to listen to anymore. I think I started screaming along with her, in pain to myself. I felt hot liquid pour down my ears, and smelt the strong, metallic smell of blood, rushing down my face.

Next thing I knew, I was in darkness.

I eventually got up in the hospital, not really remembering anything about Chase or the moving trees. But I remember now. When I woke up, the first thing I knew was that I needed to get out of California and go to security. La Push wolves were the only ones I could turn to now, since I had no contact with the Cullen's. Either way, I felt immediately egotistical to even think about putting the two families I love in any danger. But I wasn't doing this for me. I don't care if I die. Charlotte and Chase have a life ahead of them, so it is easier for me to covenant with if I were to die instead of them. I wonder if I showed my altruism when I think like that.

I had done an embarrassing thing when asking Jacob of a favor after leaving the Cullen house. He obliged, saying he'd do anything for me. That really got my heart thrashing like crazy. I was hoping he would enlighten me about how he was feeling about his wife cheating on him, and how things went.

I told him to come to the meadow with me, but he told me he'd do a quick perambulation (patrol) first, and then he'd come. I actually wanted him to lie down next to me, so we could entwine our fingers mutually like old lovers reunited. I wanted him to see the exquisiteness of the meadow so we can talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

I smiled.

A howl was heard in the distance.

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter, and the awesomeness of Chase! And I to get some Bella/Jacob done too. Maybe in the next chapter…maybe.


	22. permission

Chapter 22

It wasn't long after the reminiscences of the first marvel that Jacob approached me from the foliage, with a taut black T-shirt and baggy, ripped jeans and no shoes (of course). He looked so beautiful in the atypical sunlight, my breath caught in my throat.

I pulled myself up to welcome him but he shook his head signifying that I reside where I was. He jogged the rest of the way and lay down next to me, staring right into my eyes.

I gulped but feebly said, "Hello."

"Hey."

I looked at the aberrant blue sky, but he still kept his eyes on my already burning face.

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed that I once again didn't know what was going on.

"Bella, are you okay?" he whispered.

"The question is: Are you?" I recalled that when Alice had confirmed with all of us that I'd been raped, Jacob darted out the door and phased before I could even get my response out. I didn't think it would antagonize him that much, mostly because I knew he had a control over his anger now, now that he is more developed and fully understands his responsibilities of a werewolf.

"I asked you first. Tell me what you're thinking." He reached athwart his wide, muscled body and gently with his thumb, and rubbed the anxious creases on my forehead. I immediately relaxed at his touch.

"I don't really even know anymore. I thought she'd be able to trust me more and tell me about this clandestine. It never should've been a secret. I just cannot envisage what went through her mind to hold such a disturbing conscientiousness power. How could a nine year old withstand the psychosis of such a thing? …How could she think I'd ever give her any other affection than love?"

Jacob's hard eyes softened.

"Bells," he started with my silly nickname, "just take one minute of your lifetime and just look at your daughter. Any other human being can just see the connection and passion of love she feels toward you. Try to think of your positions reversed. You are a nine year old girl with a strange power to see people's aura, as so Chase says. All you want to accomplish in life is to make your mom proud. But you're also afraid at the same time that if your secret gets out, your mother will have either two reacting options: either disown the child in disgust and mortal terror OR accept the differences between her and a normal child and go on with life. It's a fifty-fifty chance, right. Now would you really take this chance?"

He'd proved his point. It was like he could read a person inside out without even trying.

"Okay then, let's not talk about this anymore. Let's talk about _you_ and how _you're_ feeling about everything….like Destiny…or something." I suggested.

A short, uncomfortable silence erupted between us.

"…Or let's not," I mumbled.

"Hey, Bella," he asked meekly, like a little child, "If…that…what is it called –Spirit User? –came back…would you take him back. I-I mean he's the Father of your kids and all, so -".

I quickly sat up and smacked him on the arm, rage flooding through me.

"Why in God's name would I even be dim witted enough to DO that? Jake, he RAPED me! I'm not going to take in a rapist! I don't even KNOW him! And even if I did, there's no chance in me forgiving him –or loving him for that matter. Because I already love –."

I stopped myself cold before I just almost confessed me perpetual love for him.

He stared at me curiously. I pulled himself up and leaned on his elbows. Even doing that, he was still taller than me.

"Already love who?" he murmured against my cheek.

My heart was beating erratically in my chest; my breaths were coming out in gasps.

"Um…" I wouldn't look him in the eye so instead, I looked at his shoulder. Jeez, is there never a day where my head doesn't look like a tomato?

"Come on, I can keep a secret," he now whispered it against my décolletage, placing a small kiss on my collarbone. I swear I heard something come out of my mouth! Ugh! He isn't even kissing me and I moan! Just imagine if he DOES!

"I…I…I mean my…um…. I forget." Smooth. Real smooth Bella.

"Your heartbeats are going like crazy, Bells." He looked at my face searchingly, a smirk on his face. "And your cheeks are beat red. Hmmm, and why is your breathing so odd?" Jacob gave me his famous smile. The one that belonged to him; that lit his whole face up, resembling more like the sun I always knew.

I looked away, and said, "Can we stop criticizing me, and PLEASE talk about something else?" He's teasing me!

He pushed himself back and barked out a laugh.

"I knew it! You love me Isabella Swan! You're totally in love with me!" He was laughing so hard that he fell back onto the grass. A pain shot through me. Why was he laughing? Did he really not love me at all? I knew it was a selfish thought, but couldn't he even love me as a_ friend_?

I turned away from him, angry.

"Don't flatter yourself," I snapped at him.

Though he really should. Because if there was one thing I knew, it would make most sense. I was already proving one of my theories wrong. If the world was the sane place it was supposed to be, Jacob and I would have always been together. No Edward. No such thing as magic. And we would have been very happy. He was my soul mate in that world –would be my soul mate in this world still, if his claim had not been overshadowed by something stronger, something so strong that it could not exist in a rational world. That imprint. That _stupid_ imprint!

He wiped away the tears in his eyes –and even some of mine –and tried to clearly see me. "No Bells, don't get mad at me. I just –wow." He smiled to himself. "I just never imagined the day that you'd tell me that you choose me. Oh, God! I must be dreaming!"

I watched him as he calmed down, as he closed his eyes, a small innocent smile playing at his lips. Oh, why couldn't I just lean down and just kiss those lips?

Oh, yeah, that's right. He's imprinted. I felt as if I'd been punched in the gut.

My gaze traveled down his strong arms, his veins more prominent since he had more muscles than before. His whole body was still, like he wasn't even breathing. I looked back at his face, his smoldering black eyes connected with mine.

He took one large hand and slowly slid it behind my neck. Everything was in slow motion. He tilted forward, our lips just centimeters apart. He didn't stir. I think he was asking me permission. I closed my eyes.

A/N: Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry!!!


	23. truth

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Sorry! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This chapter is longish!

Chapter 23

I think it was kind of ironic. You know, being this is the place where Edward and I confessed to each other about our love. And now, I was here with his sort-of enemy, trying to tell him that he is my soul mate. I wished it were any place other than here. It seemed too weird, or I could say...dolorous.

I closed my eyes letting him close that meager space between our lips…just a centimeter apart…..

"BELLA!"

Jacob and I both pulled back and snapped our heads to the direction of the interruption. Words couldn't describe the irate feelings going through my mind.

Jasper was standing there looking embarrassed and guilty, looking anywhere but at us. I knew that he could feel my distressed emotions and that felt good to make him guilty for taking away my spotlight

"What is it Jasper?" I grumbled. _WHY?! WHY?! WE WERE SOOOOOO CLOSE!!! ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! _

_ "_Bella, we need to get you out of here. Alice got a vision. Victoria's barely a mile away from Forks. Alice thinks that she's going to get your whole family," he rushed out, barely comprehendible. He seemed impatient at my impossibly human slowness to let the threat sink in.

"WHAT?!!" I screamed. _Now?_ When everything was going to become perfect?

"You _need_ to get out of here!"

Everything going through my mind then was just wrong. So many what ifs to questions that cannot be answered anymore. I didn't know what to think anymore. I only felt the fear and anger. My heart thudded against my chest, not because Jake's hand was still under my jaw, but because I knew I was going to be killed. But through and through, I could never –even if it could've saved my life from utter destruction –regret coming to Forks. I will never deprecate meeting the vampire Cullen's or the werewolf Quileutes.

I, compunctious, got up with Jacob, who had no certain expression on his face. Was he happy that we didn't go through with this? Or was he upset like me?

"Come on, we're going to the clearing. We'll set up a tent there for you and the children. Come on!" Okay, note to self: Jasper is NOT calm and collective. Humph!

I stalked toward him as he crouched down a little to let me climb onto his back. I didn't think much of it, so I proceeded to let him carry me to the baseball clearing.

A loud growl stopped me.

"Listen here parasite," Jacob hissed through his teeth, "if that other leech is coming here, she's going to look for Bella's scent with another familiar vampire scent. Now if _I _carry her, she'll have a harder time distinguishing her scent from mine. Comprende? Come on, Bells."

He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he hoisted me up on over his back, my right cheek resting on his warm back. Most of my upper body kept bouncing as he walked through the woods to my car. I gave Jasper a small, uneasy shrug before he was out of view.

I knew my face was burning –and not just from the heat radiating from his back. The embarrassment was too much to bear for a human being. What would he think of me now? I mean, _know_ he's married, but I still go ahead and try to kiss him!

"Jacob, everything's going wrong again," I whimpered against his back.

He didn't say anything for a while so instead he rubbed the back of my legs, bringing more warmth to them that they already had.

"Why does she keep bothering people who are so important to me? I did absolutely nothing to her. It wasn't my fault that _her_ mate tried to kill _me_. So why am I the victim here?"

Jake didn't make a sound.

"Jake, say something," I choked out over my tears.

He cleared his throat. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how everything would be without magic. Maybe we would happily live without sleazy vampires chewing off your face and crazed werewolves chasing your tail." He chucked at his last remark.

I nodded, though he couldn't see me.

"Before…Jasper interrupted us…." Oh! God! He's going to ask me if we were going to kiss, and then he'll tell me he can't because he's married, even though that stupid bitch cheated on him! "Destiny called earlier about why she's going back to Oregon to live with her parents again. She told me that it was better if she didn't get herself involved with dangerous situations. She said that she doesn't want me to go and one day have me dead where then she'll have to take care of the auto business I started, all alone. So we'll be signing the divorce papers any time soon.

"I know, you're probably thinking how it's possible for me to live through this. Imprints are supposed to be forever and crap. But like I've said before: For me, everything is different. I am never going to imprint."

Wait…what?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You _did_ imprint." I grumbled.

"Sure, sure." He replied cheerily.

"Jacob, what does that mean? 'Sure, sure'? You're not making any sense?" Once again, anger boiled inside me. Was this all a hoax? A cruel, _painful_ trick to my heart?

"Yes and a no. I don't know how I can gently put it, but no matter how hard I try, I know I'll end up sounding like the world's biggest jerk."

"I can handle it!" I exclaimed.

He let me down from his grasp.

He paused for a few minutes, probably debating if he should tell me anything. He sighed later and told me his side of the story. The one that had been haunting me.

JPOV

"No," I said clearly.

"No, what? No, you're not going to tell me?" she asked me, pure innocence voicing her confused thoughts.

"No, I mean, 'No', as in: I've never imprinted." I admitted guiltily.

There was a story behind all this: a lie that was so strong, even _I _believed it. The person who made up the lie.

When Carlisle Cullen (who I later learned was actually that douchebag Edward Cullen) called nine years ago in the kitchen the day we learned Harry Clearwater had a heart attack, Bella cried so hard. Her face replayed the most painful expressions I'd ever seen. I hadn't seen such faces since my Mom died. Dad was a real mess.

I tried to comfort her, but she told me to leave. She was in pain and I was only making it worse. She pushed me away, even though she was too weak to actually make me do anything, but the emotion behind it all was enough to leave me staggering out the door.

For the first time, my anger on Edward wasn't because he'd left Bella and she was hurt. I was livid because he had hurt me too. Because Isabella Swan is never going to let anyone heal her. Not even me.

I phased then and ran back home. I didn't want anyone in my head so I changed back to get some clothes and just sit at the beach, thinking of Bella.

Sitting on "our driftwood", as Bella called it, I wondered about a lot of things. Bella repeatedly told me how I deserved better. That she will never be completely healed. I'd always brushed it aside, telling her that I _will_ love her till the day her heart stopped beating. She'd give that sad, pitiful look. She didn't believe I really loved her. She thinks that I just have a childhood crush. But what she didn't know that I was already grown up. I don't mean physically, and I also don't mean being mature in my decisions. Though now that I have weighed down my responsibilities, I knew of the dangers of loving someone and having them love me back.

The beach was the place of calm and peace. Nothing went wrong here. It was the place where I first told Bella about vampires and given her hints about werewolves. If sometime in the future, this will be the place where I propose to her, tell her I love her so much more than she could ever know. I would never let an imprint take over me. Ever. When Dad gives me Mom's ring, patting me on the back, telling me to "Go get her", I'll make him proud. She'll want to hold me in her arms and on our honey moon I'd made love to her. Later in the years, her stomach will be swollen and round with our babies, laughing and kissing me whenever she tells me she is excited.

But those were now proving to be just dreams. She won't let me prove to her that I really do love her. That I'll never leave her even if I had to choose between life and death. So I sat on "our driftwood", wondering if I should just let her be. I was forcing her. And she had told me to love someone who deserved it. Maybe it was time. Because now I was choosing to move on: I must be ready.

I took deep breaths to calm myself down. I could feel the stinging in the corner of my eyes. Tears were ready to stream down my face. I didn't want to stop loving her. I just don't want to.

But I have to.

I looked around to the horizon, taking in the melancholy sky that defined the day today. Harry's dead, Bella doesn't want me, I'm ready to give her up.

I stopped short when I saw a pretty girl standing, looking out at the ocean with a blank expression. I tried to look at where she was looking at, except she was in her own world. I had never seen her here before.

I took in her beauty. She was the exact opposite of Bella: her hair was short and dirty blonde, her skin was dark and creamy, and her body was a perfect hour-glass. I appreciated her gorgeousness more, forcing myself to feel a spark of sexual affection towards her.

I felt nothing.

I leaned in closer, willing myself to love her more. I felt myself get up from the driftwood approaching her. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I needed to be near her. I just _had_ to. I have to save us both: Bella and I, from this misery that's been holding us back.

I placed my hand on the still girl's shoulder, taking in the smallness of her body. She jumped a little and turned around surprised. She calmed down when she saw me. Her rapid heartbeats were slowing down, but began to beat faster when I leaned into her body. I smelled her scent which was of probably her Father's cloves and of a faint trace of perfume. I put a hand behind her neck and the small of her back and pulled her to me, feeling her breasts and the objects in her pockets pushed onto my chest.

She struggled for a couple of seconds but have up without a fight as I swooped her up and kissed as passionately as I could. I didn't feel anything at the time, so I smashed my mouth harder to hers, hoping to feel that spark which I felt even accidentally brushing against Bella. I slid my tongue across her upper-lip, forcing her to open up. I could tell that she enjoyed being held by me. Our tongues battled for dominance and I suddenly felt a faint shock. It must've been it. That spark.

I vowed to myself: I WILL love this girl as my imprint. I WILL. I WILL.

When both of us broke apart for a breath, she gazed at me with questioning eyes filled with lust and desire.

_I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her. _

I think that's how I believed it. That I loved this crazy woman. I phased later than night, lying to the rest of the pack that I had imprinted. Until then, I had never realized how good a liar I was. Better than Bella even! They cheered for me, but on the edge of their happiness, I could hear the unspoken question: _But Jacob, what about Bella?_

I assured them that it would be straightened out with Bella with no one getting hurt. I mean, she doesn't want me anyways right?

Earlier the next morning, I told Destiny, my "imprint", about our legends. She acted completely nonchalant. I could hear her whisper under her breath, "I knew it. I was right." Her eyes had a strange glint that I disliked, but I beat myself to love even that. It scared me, to know that I had _this_ much control over my emotions. It was unnatural.

Still, no matter how much I control myself, I can never tell myself that I do not love her.

When I heard Bella's scream still ringing in my ears, my heart tore. No –it was shredded. _I hurt her. I hurt her. I hurt her._

I wanted to kill myself to breaking that promise once again. I hated myself. I re-acted the entire imprint scene just for Bella's sake. To let her know that I won't chase her around and be a burden for her. I didn't expect that reaction though. And next thing I know, she has left Forks to live with her Mom.

In the end, my efforts weren't wasted. I ended up marrying Destiny, believing that I really did worship this woman. Yes, this was that lie I held so proudly.

The beach was no longer the place of happiness.

Isabella came back. She was as beautiful as ever. When I saw her children, I thought "_She really did move on."_ Now, hearing the whole truth, there was a sense of calmness in me. There's also the fact that Destiny is leaving. I've been broken from this trance I've been in. I felt a little guilty using her feelings like that. I also think she must've actually been a little crazy.

Here we were, saving each other's lives, after almost sharing our first kiss. I was here, telling her my story. Her beautiful ivory face kept blank.

As I came to the conclusion of my story, she stared right into my eyes, hurt the most prominent of all the emotions playing on her face. Her hands were in mine. She looked at me with disappointment and frustration. She pulled her hands away from mine, and walked away from me. I called her name. She didn't look back. I could hear her heavy gasps, and I knew she was crying. There was wetness on my cheeks. I brought my rough calloused hands to my face. I was crying too.

_I hurt her. I hurt her. I hurt her._

A/N: What did you all think? Was it good? Bad? REVIEW!!!!!! Oh, and happy Shakespearean Day!


	24. hurt

A/N: Sorry, my laptop broke or something. Last chapter, I wanted to make sure that the imprint was out of the way once and for all. And for those of you who were wondering if I planned this from the beginning…I did not. It just came to me while I was writing. The whole point about this story is to emphasize memories, pain, and lies. The Twilight Saga is full of these categories so I wanted to put more significance on that subject. And of course about my support on Team Jacob too.

It was painful to hear that Jacob had done such a thing to me. I tried to be angry but no matter what, I could not muster up that feeling inside of me –especially since it would be pointed to him. And I hated myself for that weakness.

I wandered through the throng of thick trees, hopelessly drifting around. I momentarily thought about the possibility of just letting Jacob whisk me off to safety instead of me making this dangerous decision of walking aimlessly deeper into the unknown woods.

I stopped in front of a thin tree, wiping away left over tears.

"Bella?" Quil's voice wasn't hard to distinguish among other Quileute voices. His was the most boyish of them all.

I looked up to see him walking toward me, looking worried and concerned.

"Bella, what happened? What are you doing here? Jake's supposed to be taking you to the tent. Where is he?" he bombarded me with all these questions.

I shook my head, clearing me disfigured thoughts.

"Did he just leave you here?" he whispered in horror. I shook my head more vigorously.

"No, I just learned something very important. That's all."

"Explain to me what happened. We have time. I can get you to safety. That red-headed leech is no match for us. I promise you that we will protect you and your family. Just tell me what happened." He persisted.

I wanted to tell him to just shut up and take me to my kids, but at the same time, I wanted me friend Quil to tell me more about how everything will work out in the end. Just like on Lifetime.

"Jacob told me that-that he never im-imprinted. I-it was all j-just a l-lie."

Quil's eyes widened in surprise and fury. "What?" Pain clouded his eyes, most probably because his best friend had lied to him for almost ten years. He stepped closer to me and enveloped me in his large arms. I cried louder into his chest, pouring my anger and hurt right into the werewolf. He whispered reassuring words of comfort, but it did no good. He rubbed my arms and back, bringing warmth to them. He sighed against my neck.

The thing was: I didn't know what to do anymore. I mean, now I knew that Jacob was never really in love with Destiny. I could have him now like I've always wanted, right? He confessed to me, right? Shouldn't I just forgive him?

Or was I supposed to get mad?

Quil's lips connected with my forehead, and I let him kiss my face; my eyelids, my cheeks, my nose, my jaw line. I tilted my head back, exposing my neck. But he leaned in and kissed my open mouth. My eyes widened in surprise. I just stood there limply in his arms as he gently kissed me, his lips moving with my frozen ones. I reacted quickly before he pulled back. My arms wound around his neck, kissing him with as much force as I had left in me. He licked both my lips. I opened it. I felt absolutely nothing. No spark. Nothing. His eyebrows furrowed a little so he pulled back.

"That was weird. Feel anything?" he asked me, a little disturbed. I shook my head (again) confused. Quil grimaced, but I didn't. I was angry now, finally. It didn't matter if he were relived of his feelings for me, or if it were snowing right now and horridly cold.

"Why would he ever do that to you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Because he wants to get rid of me. That's why," I answered boldly.

"That's not what I said." I heard a familiar voice say behind us. I twisted around in Quil's arms to face Jacob.

Jacob stared straight into my eyes with remorse and love. His eyes shifted to Quil's and in saw rage in them.

"Bells, don't do this." His voice cracked.

"Do what?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry that I betrayed your trust like that, and I know that I deserve nothing less that the worst punishment in the world for lying to so many people about this. I truly am sorry and I wish I could take it all back but I can't Bella. I can't."

I saw Edward's pale skin, halfway hidden behind a tree. He was standing there watching us. Both the werewolves' noses wrinkled in disgust. I lost it. I was eating back my thoughts of forgiveness. I just wanted him to know how much pain I was going through.

"So what do you want me to about it? Just come running back to you in full anticipation that you'll never do this again? And what if you imprint on someone else? Did you think that I'd be happy about that?" I broke out of Quil's lovers embrace. "Every one of you took everything away from me! Everything! Do you have any idea how many lies I had to tell Charlie just to protect both of yours stupid little secrets? Huh? You think that now that he knows about everything that he'll be glad that I lied to him about everything?" Tears were freely running down my cheeks, blurring my vision. But not before I caught Quil's shocked expression and Jacob's and Edward's guilty one. "Ever since I came to Forks, I couldn't be normal. You should've just left me alone Edward! I'm only human! How can I NOT be curious about the supernatural? And now my children…oh, my children! They're carrying around the most difficult burdens in the entire world because I came here!"

I didn't mean for the next words to come out, because I knew that I'd never mean them in my entire lifetime. "I wish I'd never come to Forks! I wish that I'd stayed with my Mom so I'd never had to meet any of you!" I sank to my knees, not trusting my legs to keep me up anymore. I still kept muttering about how Victoria was going to get us all.

Jacob's strong, hot arms encircled my waist. "You always were the pessimist from all of us," he mumbled in my ear. A laugh burst from my lips, and I buried my face at the crook of his neck. He pulled me up and carried me bridal style through the forest. I didn't look back at Quil or Edward.

"I hate you Jacob Black," I lied.

"I know," he murmured into my hair.

No. No you don't.


	25. what magic we make

A/N: Hey, guys, I really apologize for not updating this fan fiction. I tried to write it like last month, but for some reason, I decided to stay lazy. So sorry! Please R&R!

A cobalt tent was in my view.

Jake carried me all the way, not saying a word. His jaw was clenched and all his muscles were tense. I wondered if he was pondering over my outburst. I should think he would.

Once we were only a few feet away from the pavilion, I saw that there were two separate tents there. I could see a faint light radiating from within the dark blue one, and two small figures hovering over it. I pushed myself off of Jacob's arms and walked into the navy tent.

Charlotte and Chase both looked up at me at the same times, looking like deer caught in headlights. I looked down to Chase's little hands and saw that he had a little fire blazing in thin air a couple of inches from his cupped palm. In the other hand he had a small, clear globe accumulating. Inside the little globe were beams of flashy colors, racing across the surface. I focused momentarily on the colors, realizing they were mythical creatures. A mermaid was caressing the mane of a stark white unicorn. A pixie flitted across a meadow, singing a melody. The sun was a ball of fire, equivalent to the dazzling shimmers and sparkles of flashing diamonds erupting from Edward's skin in the sunlight.

I watched Charlotte and Chase watching me. They were panicky, I could see that. Their faces were flushed with shame and harbored some hostility towards each other for a few seconds.

"That is beautiful," I whispered.

Their eyes widened at my response. I could see tears shining in Charlotte's eyes.

"Come here, my babies." They rushed to me so fast; I stumbled back onto the ground. I kissed both their cheeks, telling them repeatedly that I loved them. Chase went off to play with his globe thing while Charlotte looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm…very, very sorry, Mother. I-I truly should've told you about our predicament from the beginning. But you were already so happy with two children. I couldn't take that away from you because of my selfishness." The tears were streaming down her cheeks, collecting together at her chin.

I sighed.

"It _was_ the wrong thing to do, keeping such a thing from me. If you haven't realized yet, you are only nine years old. You have no right to worry about such things. I am your Mom. It's my _job_ to deal with all the differences in my children. I don't care if you were born with two left feet or seven eyes; I would love you with every cell in my body."

She nodded as I wiped away the tears.

The tent's flap opened up, and Embry walked in, grinning like a mad man.

"Hey, Charlotte…oh, hey Bella," his smile vanished when he saw me. His eyes flickered back to Charlotte nervously. I knew immediately that something was off. But right now, I couldn't deal with it.

"I'll be staying with the kids Charlotte and Chase for a while. You're supposed to be in the other tent…. You might want to talk to Jake. He's looking pretty down about something."

I grumbled thanks and went into the beige tent next to the blue one. I peeled back the tent cover. Inside were various jackets and socks and two sleeping bags. Jacob was inside opening up a sleeping bag, untying the band angrily. He looked up when I cleared my throat. He lowered his gaze from mine.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey."

I crawled into the tent, grateful for the jackets. The air outside was getting chillier by the second.

Minutes passed with an uncomfortable silence. The zipping of my jacket and the unfurling of the sleeping bag were the only sounds taking place. Since leaving the meadow, he had taken off his black shirt, showing off the tight muscles in his shoulders.

"Jacob, what's going to happen?" I asked, just to clear the silence off. The things I said just a while ago seemed so thwarting now.

"We're going to get her. And her…army. We'll make sure that you and your family stays secure." He still wouldn't look at me. I made a face behind his back very immaturely. Suddenly, the thought hit me very hard. Very, _very,_ hard.

"Wait, an army? An _army?_ Why the hell does she need an army? An army of what? Vampires? Why? When? You're going to _fight_ them?" I yelled.

Jacob turned around to finally look at me, an amused gleam in his eye.

"JACOB! You can't be serious! You'll be killed!"

"Well somebody's the optimist," he mused, smirking.

I stepped forward and punched him in the arm, knowing that it would hurt me more than it would hurt him. "This isn't funny! I don't want you to fight. It's too dangerous."

He stopped smiling. "Bella, if I don't fight along with the rest of my pack as their Alpha, what kind of a leader would I be? Most of the kids out there look up to me. What chance would we have to win when they're discouraged?"

That shut me up. It wasn't fair how right he was about all this.

A loud howl cut through the air.

Jacob's nose dipped up, sniffing. "OK Bells, I got to go. Seth's here to make sure you and the kids will be safe. Embry will be a bit further along the trees. I'll be at the clearing with the Cullen's. Stay here," he ordered. He began to crawl to the entrance, but paused, then turned.

"Bella, can you promise me something?" he asked shyly.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Sure, what's up?" Jacob being shy about many things was a rare thing to witness unlike his usual cockiness.

"Promise me that you won't try to hit me?" I stared at him in honest confusion. I nodded slowly.

Before I could comprehend anything that happened, Jacob leaned in; his head tilted and kissed me fully on the lips. He was slow, sweet, and sensual: the three S's of romance. I silently giggled in the back of my mind at the erroneous timing he had. I kissed him back full-on, feeling the ravenous hunger at the pit of my stomach. He must've felt the same because he put his hand on the small of my back, pressuring it until I was flush against his body. After a few seconds I felt his tongue prod at my lips, seeking entrance. I gasped, my mouth opening a little, but that was enough for him to enter. He explored and tasted every inch of my mouth, both of us moaning and turned on, just because of a kiss. But this wasn't just any kiss; it was beginning of a new word in my life: Us.

We both parted from each other, catching our breath, Jacob continuously kissing my face and neck. His hands roamed around my body, squeezing here and there. I clutched at his arms as if it were a lifeline.

"Wow," we both whispered simultaneously, chuckling.

"Jacob, I love you." Every moment I had thought of him over the years was put in those words. I didn't need to say it, because it was that obvious. I love him with every bit of my being. I had always thought secretly to myself that it should be illegal to look like such a God.

There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Jacob?" I was getting worried. How could he not feel the same way? Not after that kiss!

"Say it again." he said, gazing into my eyes.

"What?"

"Say it again, I want to hear you say it again."

I smiled, tears welling up in my eyes. "I love you Jacob Black, you're the only man for me no matter what happens in the world, I love you, and you are the only man who could possibly become my paramour. I love you; I love you. I. Love. You."

He kissed me hard on the mouth again. "I wanted to hear you say that for a long time now Bells. I promise to keep you happy till the day we both die. I promise to love you and your –and my –children till the end of the world, and even longer than that. I will keep you safe and make you feel beautiful everyday. I love you so much Bells. You're the only woman for me."

By now, the tears were already free. Jacob leaned in again, kissing them away.

Another howl came from outside.

"Bells…"

"I know. Just promise me you'll come back, okay?"

"I promise."

With that, and one last, lingering kiss, he left me in the tent…alone.

A/N: YAY! FINALLY! GO GET HIM BELLS! Haha. Remember to review! I really appreciate feedback. It gets me more motivated! I thought the chapter was kind of short, but I did my best for now.


	26. hello and goodbye

A/N: HEY! Thank you for visiting back to my story. I have some sad news to my readers and reviewers who really liked this story…it's almost finished. I have maybe about a couple of chapters (more or less) to go till it's finished. I have everything planned out in my head, so….yeah. Well, without further notice, on with chapter 26!

Instantaneously after Jacob left the tent, I went to the one where the kids were at. At least I wouldn't be forlorn.

Chase and Charlotte were still observing the little unambiguous globe and the diminutive conflagration (fire) in the other hand. They didn't look up when I entered, too mesmerized by the colors and beings of the little imaginary (I hope) world in the palm of his tiny hand.

The mermaid was whispering words into the ears of a gorgeous elf. Her hair was a fiery blue, just like the waters below her. The elf tittered at the words the beautiful half-maiden says, his eyes flashing crimson with animosity. I looked up from the globe to see Chase's mouth moving very quickly, just like in that forest a few months ago with Victoria. Charlotte was watching the boy intently, as if she were pondering something very difficult.

The mermaid was looking up at the makeshift sky (it changed seasons every five minutes or so) and began talking –more like chanting to me –her mouth opening wider, her lips forming a scowl. The elf was listening to her verbalize, and grinned evilly.

Then I realized that she wasn't chanting, but responding to Chase's incoherent murmurings. I couldn't hear much of what either was saying, but the way that both children's expressions were responsibly grim, I could tell something was horridly wrong.

Their discussion went on, but I refused to interrupt anything, no matter how much I aching to. Everything was deviant now. My life used to be as normal as anyone's before Forks, and sometimes I wished I could still go back to it. But at the same time, I was pleased that people shared mutual affection for me, especially they were species most unknown to average people. And to think that several humans are being invaded by these soul thieving spirits, people having no say in this, being completely oblivious of the creature created by God himself living his or her life. I pitied Jasper, the only vampire to realize that he was a Spirit User, and no other vampire sharing that knowledge of confinement with him. Alice, what must she feel to finally understand that she isn't Alice Brandon, but someone living the life for her?

Chase lifted his head, staring at the aperture of the tent.

"It's time."

Both got off the ground and ran out the tent.

My eyes widened.

I quickly ran after them, worried that they'd run off into the woods, right into the arms of danger.

Outside, Chase and Charlotte were staring at the foliage. Seth was standing about twenty yards away, looking our way in utter confusion, giving me a disapproving glance. Suddenly, his stance shifted from relaxed to stiff and alert. He twisted his head to the throng of trees, snarling. I started to become tense with concern, conjecturing multiple explanations of what could possibly be wrong.

Was Jacob hurt?

Was someone else hurt?

Did Victoria leave her army all alone and run away?

Before I knew it, dozens and dozens of vampire barged in from no where, cackling and screeching all-knowing that they were going to win this fight.

Especially since they had their goal surrounded with only two guardians (Seth and Embry) to protect them.

Especially since their instigator was right there in front of me.

Especially since I _knew_ this wouldn't be ending happily.

Everything that happened a few months ago were repeating itself except it was much worse. Chase couldn't possibly keep all these vampires away with his extraordinary trees. It was just unfeasible.

Victoria still had her slinky attitude, circling us over and over, scrutinizing us. I noticed that her hair was shorter now, some parts looking flat and black. She growled with that undomesticated mouth holding back those poisonous fangs from us. The globe in Chase's hand was vibrantly lit, the colors intensifying making a slow humming sound. Victoria eyed it for a second, and then went back to Chase's face. Faster than the eye could see, she snatched the globe from his hands.

"What the hell is this Baby Bear?" she sang, turning it in one hand, inspecting it. The confusing colors vanished after a few seconds turning vacant. She scoffed at it, and tossed it behind her, not giving it another glance.

She turned to me, licking her lips, her scarlet eyes looking me over. Less than a second, she stood before me holding me arms tightly, not tight enough to break my bones, but enough to hurt me.

I flinched under her hold, hoping she'd circle again, just so I can feel my arms again.

"Bella", she whined, sarcastically, "I've missed you! Haven't seen you since that bastard tried to burn my hair all off. Are you sure he's just a kid? Seems to me like you're harboring fey." She smirked, eventually letting go of me, bending down to gather Chase into her arms. He hissed at her, flailing in her arms. I started towards them, but with a flick of her wrist, I was practically flying across the little field, landing in front of one of the tents.

My head hits a large boulder.

My vision was kind of hazy, and the pain in the back of my head was so strong, I felt the need to throw up. I slowly got up, hoping I wasn't going to pass out instantly. I rubbed at my eyes, clearing away that fuzzy film in the corner of my eye. Looking around for a minute, I could see that the other vampires were just standing around like statues, but looking very uncomfortable. For some reason, I could tell it was because they were so close to three humans filled with blood and yet they couldn't have any of them. Seth was no longer in my peripheral vision.

I stood up on my feet, focusing as hard as I could on my children. They were doing fine, but I didn't want her near them. I tried to call their name, but nothing came out of my mouth. Just a jumble of incomprehensible words and quiet whimpers. I hated myself. I hated myself so much it hurt.

How could I let myself be so weak? I wanted my children far away from here. I failed them. I didn't even find their Keeper. I just brought them back to the root of the problems. Why did I bring them back _here_ of all places?

"Come on children, Mommy's going to be okay? She'll be right where my mate is. I'll let him torture her rest of the way. She's just getting what she deserves." I heard Victoria telling my kids. She traced a line down Charlotte's forearms blood trailing Victoria's fingers. The same print was on Chase's arms too. A soft sob broke out of me.

Chase broke out of her embrace and began to scream words in another language. Charlotte glanced at him for a second, and then began to join him. At the same time, more wolves that I could ever thought possible erupted from the trees, pouncing onto the frozen with surprise vampire army.

Victoria looked surprised. Her face contorted in pain, and she held her hands up to her ears. She momentarily let go of her ears to take a swipe at Chase, but unusually missed.

It was night; the clouds were blocking every inch of the inky black sky. The trees were dancing in the ever growing breeze, their trunks changing to the familiar wise faces. Two large clouds parted just above the kids and the female vampire. Trees once again began to take hold of her, while screams of a thousand souls surrounded us. Fire began falling from the sky like rain. And every single one of them was headed for Victoria. She screamed, over and over, begging to just be killed quickly. I cruelly laughed in the back of my head, wondering how ironic everything was now. The trees that were already burnt by the falling inferno pulled at Victoria's limbs. It gave easily this time. Finally, when her head was ripped off, everything began to calm. The clouds melded into each other again. The trees went back to where they were rooted in the beginning.

Slowly, but still fast enough; the remains of the dead vampires sank into the earth as if the God of Death was finally claiming what rightfully belonged to him since the people had been turned.

All this happened, but I was still standing stupidly near the tents.

I ran to them as fast as my sluggish legs to could, and hugged them as tightly to my body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I didn't want this for you." I cried for us and everyone around cursed with our presence.

"Mother, we are alright. She is gone. You are safe now." Chase comforted me with a sweet, innocent smile.

I just stared at them. "How-how did you do that? How is that even possible?" I was sounding hysterical now, and my head was hurting so much. Where was Jacob?

Charlotte just looked incredulously at me. "We didn't do that."

What?

"What? You were saying those words and all. How could it NOT be you? What was that then?" I asked. What's going on? Where the hell is Jacob?

"We were asking for help from the most powerful being on the planet." Charlotte must've seen the look in my eyes, for she continued, "I don't mean God, but a Spirit User…. We asked our Father to come."

Now I was the one that was surprised. "You asked that foul beast to come?" I spoke through clenched teeth. I was angry. That horrible spirit thing that raped me? They were calling help from _that thing_?

"Mom," Charlotte said for the first time in her life, "He wants us to go with him. He wants to teach us about our true nature…." She trailed off, recognizing the horror written on my face,

"NO! NO! You-you can't! He's evil! He's horrible! He'll only teach you to become a body snatcher! Don't do this! Don't leave me! He'll-" I never got to finish my sentence.

A bright white light surrounded us, almost blinding me. A faint figure stepped out from the light. His hair was waist-long and silver and his skin was the exact same alabaster color as Charlotte and Chase. I couldn't tell the difference between his skin and his clothes. His eyes were a glistening topaz. He was very beautiful through my eyes, so much, I wanted to look away but couldn't. Except he also gave me the vibe of vice. I didn't like him.

"He'll what?" the stunning creature asked.

"Who are you?" I demanded. I moved the kids aside.

He gave me a sly smile. Voices of the Cullen's and the La Push werewolves were coming from behind me.

I felt warm arms snake through my waist. Jacob.

"My name is Claude. I'm here for my children," he replied, amusement lacing his voice. His features were becoming very faint, like some sort of projection.

Jacob was shaking. I laid a hand on his shoulder, hoping he'd calm down. He closed his eyes, breathing hard through his nose.

"No it's not," Chase piped up. "You told me that fey never tell their real names to anyone." Fey?

"What's going on? Fey? You're a fairy? I thought you were…." Jacob spoke, frustrated.

"Spirit Users are fey," Charlotte explained. "This is my Father, Claude. But that's not his real name, though. Our names are the one thing that holds us most vulnerable. So Charlotte isn't my real name. Father has already named us before we were born."

"I'm taking them away to educate them about our race. I need them to come with me." Claude said.

"You can't! You just expect to just take them away after I've shown them love all their lives while you go snatching bodies from people who could've one day become very successful. In what world do you think that I'll allow them to travel with _you_?" I yelled at him. He couldn't do this to me. He just couldn't.

Claude stepped forward, pulling me away from Jacob with effortlessly. Jacob growled, but behaved himself.

"Isabella," he whispered, "I know that you've been searching for your children's Keeper, but you will never find that one if you won't let them come with me. I can let them decide by themselves, but I know they'll disagree if you do."

"What do you know about my child's keeper? You wouldn't understand my reasons. Anyway, we're safe now. We don't need one," I sneered.

"You think that the Volturi haven't heard of this battle? More vampires will come to figure out how this event occurred. Chase has only so much power right now. He doesn't even know how to use it. Charlotte won't be able to protect and hide his powers for long. Bringing trees to life? Breathing fire? Both have to shed their human bodies and become Spirits along with me. Do. You. Understand?"

"I. Can't. I can't let them go now. I can't let them go now. Don't _you_ understand? They're my life. They're just kids. Why should they go through all this?" I was crying again. My nose hurt from trying to hold the tears in.

"They're not just kids. They are my creations. Chase will become the most authoritative being in the entire universe and beyond. Much more than me. He could possibly _die_ because his human body is incapable of holding that much power. You need to let them go."

"But-but…what'll I do? I'll be so alone without them."

"Not from where I see it." He looked over my head to where Jacob was glaring at us. Claude gave me that stupid smirk again.

"It's not…."

"You can make more kids, Isabella. And besides, if you keep the bodies of the children, they can return any time so they can visit you."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Keep the _bodies_?

"Once their souls leave their bodies and they become spirits, their bodies will be in a coma, naturally giving them the proper amount of nutrients a day any normal human needs. Their bodies will grow and mature. You might want to help Charlotte change her clothes a little bit more once she hits puberty. Or else…you know." He sniggered.

I punched him on the arm. Tears were already prickling at my eyes.

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled. I lowered my head in defeat. Claude lifted my head with his thumb and forefinger. He smiled and gave me peck on the forehead and then one on my mouth.

"Thank you Isabella."

"It's Bella."

Chase could die if I don't give him up to this Spirit User. Charlotte, how different will it be for her? Does she know how to work her powers maturely? No, of course not. He said they could visit, right?

Claude was whispering into Charlotte's ear. She smiled widely, her face shining. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. Chase followed her example.

Jacob held me close to him, kissing my forehead.

My children came to me and gave a long hug.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I wish we could stay. I love you." Charlotte said, sniffing.

"I love you…Mom," Chase whispered, his doey blue eyes widening, realizing he wouldn't be seeing me for a while.

"I love you both so much. I want you to travel safely, and promise to visit me as soon as possible, okay?"

They both nodded, teardrops falling off their chins. I looked up to Claude's unemotional face, and nodded at him.

Claude closed his eyes and laid his hands on both their heads. A soft humming sound came from within him. I held tighter to my children's hands, biting my bottom lip.

Within a few seconds, their bodies went limp against mine, their heads arched back. I shifted my weight to hold them close. Claude, Charlotte, and Chase were gone.

I turned to Jacob.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled.

"I should be asking you that. You're the one that fought an army of vampires."

He didn't smile at my attempt at a joke. "Bells, that's not what I'm talking about. How're you going to do?"

My fake smile vanished.

"I don't know. What _is_ a mother that just lost both her children to one of God's most powerful creations _supposed_ to feel?"

Jacob crouched next to me. "You know its okay to cry." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I sighed. "No it's not. I've cried enough already."

We held each other while the other whooped in victory, oblivious to the mourning mother in the middle. Charlotte and Chase's empty bodies hung between us, one that'll be a constant reminder of what I lost, and probably won't ever get back.

"I love you Bella," Jacob said, giving me a long lingering kiss.

"I love you too, Jacob," I replied, kissing him back.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Remember to review! I really appreciate feedback!


	27. a beautiful aftermath

A/N: Yeah, I know. It's been about a year. So, I think it's time I update the last few chapters of this story and just complete it. Sorry for not updating MUCH sooner, but I had school and blahhh and frankly, I just lost interest in this story (like I've done a bazillion times with all my original works) and thought of putting it on permanent hiatus. But anyone who is STILL interested in this story and wants to see how it ends: y'all can thank **Mad Hatter Helsing** because her review finally got me off my lazy ass. I WILL finish this story in the next few days. :)

So **Mad Hatter Helsing** … the rest of this story (or chapter) is totally dedicated to you! Enjoy everybody!

P.S. All atheists or people of other religion reading this story: don't get offended when I mention God. I realized that in recent vampire stories, vampires aren't affected by crosses or holy water and that puts doubt on peoples minds about God's existence. I'm not trying to say that's he real or not. It's just for this story.

Chapter 27

Bella P.O.V

I go outside to admire the town every evening, just to feel the reassurance that the world isn't small. That there are more than just monsters and villains. It gives me little comfort, but even a modicum of hope is enough to brighten my day.

It hurt … so much to see the world go on without my children. A few days of mourning later, and everyone went back to their own problems as if mine didn't take much in their lives. I had lost the two beings that gave meaning to my life.

They never visited.

It's been, as of today, officially 18 weeks since I kissed my babies' goodbye to a complete stranger. But they haven't visited yet. And I felt as if my entire life had been torn to small pieces. I couldn't help but worry about what they were doing.

Were they hurt?

Are they safe?

Will they remember me?

I had placed both their bodies in my old room. I took care of them every day. I bathed them. I changed their clothes. Each time I had to do this, I broke down and crawled away from the wire connecting to the IV syringe.

Jacob, oh Jacob. God bless his heart. He was with me every day, comforting me, telling me that he would never leave me. More reassurance. I believe him. He's not going to leave me. His promise was the stitches that held my body and sanity in place.

And Embry. This suffocation I dealt with everyday. It was nothing compared to what he was going through. The screams that echoed through my house everyday … as if the house wasn't agonizing enough to be in. When I came to visit the room, he would be grasping onto Charlotte's hand, crying, praying, hoping.

I prayed with him sometimes. Jasper told me that God was real. So I asked him to save Embry and just bring back my Charlotte even for a little while. Why did God have to bring such pain to such a sweet man?

Quil. Well, he found his imprint pretty quick. It was 11-year-old Claire. She's a real sweetheart. She doesn't know about the legends yet, but Quil's okay with that. He wants her to be older and more understanding.

Edward left again. And _I _was okay with that. He had no purpose here and neither did the rest of his family (except for Carlisle).

Life went on. And here we were: a group of people that accidentally fell into another world full of horrors that for the rest of the world was a myth. We never moved. We were just the same.

And that _sucked_.

7 weeks later

"Bells, meet me at the beach at noon, 'kay?" Jacob told me over the phone. I had just eaten breakfast and attempted to spoon feed Embry without making a mess. That was a failure.

I took the spatula I was cooking with and set it down. "Sure, hon. What's up?" I asked him.

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Just wait and see."

After we hung up, I stared at the phone curiously for a minute before shaking my head. I went back to cooking. I had experimented and finally attempted making Chinese food. Turns out Embry really likes it so I had tried already about thirteen different recipes.

He loved all of them.

Of course, he didn't say it, or make any dramatic gestures that told me he liked it. But I could see the slight glint in his eyes that thanked me. That was enough to get me to restart my life with Jacob.

Embry, over the many weeks, had become like a brother. I cared for him while he was in pain and I knew him even though he never talked to me. I was happy for the bond we had created but I certainly wished it were over different circumstances.

I went to my room and looked through my closet. Jacob told me that he didn't give a damn what I wore. He, like any charmer would, said that I looked beautiful in anything. But I had gotten used to getting dressed up that I liked changing outfits just to feel normal.

By the time I got to the beach, it was just a bit after noon. Jacob was standing at the parking lot, a blinding white smile on his face. He was wearing a long sleeved white button-up shirt with a black vest over it. It was a thousand times more formal than he usually wore.

I gave him a quick chaste kiss.

"So…what's the big surprise?" I could see a mischievous flicker on his face.

"That's still a surprise, Bells." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white cloth. I raised an eyebrow. "Just do it for me, babe."

He helped me tie the blindfold and led me into the beach. In a matter of five minutes, we suddenly stopped. Jacob slowly and tantalizingly pulled away the blindfold. The sight before me took my breath away.

There stood a small round table, complete with two candles and the dinner set. The romantic scene exaggerated even more at the sight of the beautiful ocean behind it. And to top it all off, there was a giant heart inscribed around the table.

"Oh my God! Jacob!" I turned around and gave him a hard kiss. He deepened it for a moment before pulling away.

At the table, all this began to confuse me.

"Jake, what brought all this on?" I inquired him, more than surprised. Though Jacob was a total romantic at times, his usual idea for a date included getting a greasy burger and watching a drive-thru movie.

He smirked at me, but didn't answer. He just served the food.

We talked about everything except the most depressing topic. It was amazing talking to him in an atmosphere that didn't make me hurl from the pungent and greasy air.

"How's the job?" His question was muffled because of the steak that was stuffed in his mouth. That gave me the relief that it was still my Jacob and not some random spirit. That was still a decayed fear I had with almost everyone around me.

"It's great. The kids are so well-behaved, it's considered a miracle."

"Sounds like a real commitment," he said. He looked me straight in the eye, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah," I answered. "It is." What was he getting at?

He looked down for a second, and I could tell he was feeling nervous. "And speaking of commitment …." He looked back at me again. "I want to be forever committed to you, Bella."

My eyes widened. My heart began to flutter. I felt like a teenager who was seeing her crush in the hallway smile at her.

"I love you Bella. I've loved you since the moment I've met you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got up and came over to my side. He knelt. I could feel tears gather up at the corner of my eyes. "Isabella Swan ... will you marry me?"

I was crying so hard that I couldn't even reply. I nodded again and again that it began to hurt my head. I brought my hands to my face to calm myself down.

The ring, it was small and there was a small diamond at the center. Yet, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He slowly slipped it on to my finger and it felt strange but so right to have the cool object on my hand.

I had finally calmed down, and I did the only thing I could think of: I tackled him and gave him the biggest kiss I could muster.

"God, _yes_!" We were both laughing and crying.

"I love you so much, Bella," he said, kissing me repeatedly. "I promise to forever look after you."

The wedding was scheduled to be during the summer so that meant I had a little more than ten weeks to have everything ready by then.

Embry had finally started to clean up and occasionally left the house now and then to go for a run. I didn't know if he would be attending the wedding; it was too farfetched for something that extraordinary to come true.

Excitement. Love. Joy.

They all creeped up on me from nowhere. Maybe God _is_ looking after me.

I was babysitting Emily's kids one day. Sam and Emily decided that they'd squeeze in a few dates before the next baby was born (it's pretty awesome how many kids Emily is willing to have). Chandrika was a pretty cool girl. She kept to herself, but wasn't afraid to stand up for herself when her three older brothers teased her.

I was in the bathroom, attempting to fix the bed-head I had acquired that morning and just couldn't fix soon enough.

"Dammit," I muttered when I accidently made it worse.

"You know, my mama tells me that if you say bad words too much, your lips will be sewn shut," I heard a small voice say from outside the bathroom.

My eyes widened a bit. "Yes, that's _exactly_ right. And that's why _I_ won't by saying them anymore. And neither should you." Pretty close call.

Chandrika walked into the bathroom but suddenly stopped in her tracks and fell onto her knees. As soon as the strange act occurred, she got up and smiled.

"But then again, where would all the fun go in English language?" I stopped cold. That voice did not match Chandrika. It belonged a woman. It sounded as if it were a voice of a seductive and vivid woman. Someone who knew what she was talking about.

"Who are you?" I asked. _Oh my God. This is it. I knew this would happen someday._

Weeks and weeks of fear toward possession finally came to haunt me.

"I'm –unfortunately – Claude's wife," the woman answered through Chandrika's mouth. She held her hand out to me to shake but I flinched back. She sighed and resigned. "I'm Serin."

I watched her carefully. Her physical appearance was just the same with the exception of the flecks of orange and yellow that shone in her eyes when the light hit it. Was she going to kill me for having her husband's babies?

_Oh no. Chandrika_. I dug through my head to check her age, but couldn't come up with it.

"She's seven. I won't hurt her," Serin told me, as if reading my mind. "That's because I _am_ reading your mind."

I gaped at her; my mind was reeling.

She gave me a sad smile, so sad that it seemed wrong and disastrous on this child's face. "I don't know what else to live for, Isabella. He's too powerful and he wanted children. And I'm a wife that wishes he was dead and gone, but I know that's a wish that God isn't going to grant me in my eternal balance in this world." Serin hopped up onto the top, next to the sink. "Claude's not going to bring harm to your children. It's probably the first time I've seen him have good intentions towards anybody."

I was speechless for a few minutes so we both settled for a boisterous silence.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

"Because I've never had a choice. And I want to be there for your wedding…with your courteous invitation, of course. Claude once gave me the chance to become human again, and I had found another human boy that was just _perfect_. _We_ were supposed to get married, but Claude found out and he caused this terrible wreckage while I was driving one day. And so I died.

"I had to spend months and months in hell, just trying to get out –which, I admit, wasn't so bad –and ended up as a ghost. Some girl was able to see me by a miracle and she helped me separate myself from my dead body. But I eventually possessed her body so I could come back to my power again."

I tried to absorb all this information in. "What has this got to do with me? What, is Claude going to kill me?" It also dawned on me that she had just admitted to a murder of a young woman.

She let out a humorless laugh. "No. He doesn't care about you enough to kill you. That'd just be a waste of his time." She looked up at me from her feet. "I'm here to tell you how lucky you are, Isabella. You may not have your children now, but you have the opportunity to have more with your husband and continue your life, grow old, and die with the ones you love. I don't have that. Neither does that coven that lived here.

"You're going to live, and you're not going to hell. That I know for sure. So..you should be keeping only happiness for the fact that he asked you."

"I would've said yes to him, even if he was still married to that witch." I grinned at that exciting thought of putting pain towards Destiny. I turned to Serin. "Wait, do you know about Destiny?"

She made a face. "That woman sure is a card. She's schizophrenic, if that's useful." Serin shook her head once. "Most schizo's are usually descendents of possessed humans and have special psychic abilities, but that woman was just a psychopath." She gave a quick shrug. "Anyways, she didn't mean to go with another boy. She assumed he was Jacob because 'the voices' told her."

I nodded, and then smirked. "It's nice to meet you then," I told her and held my hand out. She gave me a sweet smile and shook it.

The meadow was no longer Edward's. It was mine and Jacob's.

Currently, Jacob was taking a small tulip and was tracing it around my face, letting the little droplets slide down my cheeks like tears.

"You're so beautiful, Bells," he whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"So are you, Jake."

He quickly pinned me down, one hand at my waist, the other behind my neck to give me leverage. He slowly brushed his lips with mine. He didn't try to deepen it. He pulled back and slips down her neck, giving me light kisses and nips.

"_Jacob,_" I growled.

He chuckled, burying his head into my neck. "Not till the honeymoon sweetie."

"You know, I love you so much that I can't even describe it?"

"You take the words right out of my mouth."

We were in the In-Between. A world where we saw only each other and the rest of the world didn't matter. Nothing should concern us. We were bliss. We were harmony. We were simply …love.

The End?

If you're wondering why Serin went to hell even though she said God is forgiving, it's because he's finally got the chance to punish his creation for possessing and killing so many people. But she figured out a way to get out. All this Serin and Claude stuff is actually part of this other original story I'm writing and _might_ post it on FF

A/N: So … should I have another chapter? Like an epilogue in Charlotte's P.O.V.? ;) I was smiling through almost half this chapter. The beginning made me tear up a little. Poor Embry. This entire chapter was 2,444 without the author notes and stuff. So, I'm happy with that. If you guys want another chapter, I'll think of something. Let me know if you want like a sequel or whatever. I have a hundred different ideas about Charlotte and Embry at the top of my head and I can work something out if a lot of people are asking. So… thank you sooo much for all the reviews and ideas and support I've gotten for this story. I've loved reading every single review. I was recently reading through them and realized that my email had accidently kept some of the reviews as spam so I hadn't read them. But I was glad to read 'em anyway. The next story I'll be working on is an X-Men fanfic. I've come to love the movies and it's a Wolverine/Rogue pairing, XD. So read it if you've seen the movie and are interested.

PLEASE REVIEW FOR POSSIBLY THE LAST TIME FOR THIS STORY!


End file.
